Forever
by PixieSticksFics
Summary: “What was that?” he said. “What?” I asked, smiling at him. “What you mumbled.” Edward said smirking. “Oh, that was nothing, lets just go downstairs so we can leave.” I said. “Not until you kiss me” he said. AH/Normal Pairings. read it please
1. Memories

**Hello,**

**So this is my newest story now. I know when you read the summery, you were all like , oh my god, there are so many stories like this. Well you can stop right there, becuz this is VERY DIFFERENT from all the other ones. I like to think of it as an original. Cuz it is, well anyways, here's chapter 1. Sorry its so long lol, its 12 pages on my word typer thing. Lol. Chapter 2 will probably be about 6 or 7 pages or longer idk. Well please read.**

**~Sara Lee**

**Chapter 1:**** Memories**

**Song:**** I Can Wait Forever - Simple Plan**

**BPOV**

**---7 Years Earlier---**

Today was Saturday, and Edward is coming over. Yesterday was September 13th, my birthday, and he was out of town, so he missed it. He called me last night and said that he was going to spend the night, I was okay with that since I haven't seen him all week. I had asked him if Alice, his sister and my other best friend, was coming over too, but he said that it was just him, because he wanted to talk to me. I was drawing in my notebook when Charlie, my dad, called me downstairs. I told him that I would be right down. I was going down the stairs and I saw Edward at the door. "Edward!" I yelled and I gave him a hug. We pulled out of our hug, and I grabbed his hand. "Come on" I said and we started walking upstairs to my room. I opened my door, and then shut it behind us when we walked in. I sat on my bed, while I waited for Edward. He was looking through his bag. Then he came and sat next to me. He put a box in my lap. "Edward, you know I don't like…." I started saying but he cut me off. "Bella, it was your 10th birthday yesterday, and now we are the same age" he said smiling. "Just open it, I got it just for you" he said. "Fine" I said and I opened the box. I pulled out a charm bracelet, and there was a crystal heart on it. "Edward, it's so pretty" I told him. "Look" he said and he pointed to the heart. I looked at it, and it was engraved. It had an 'E' on it. I smiled at him. Then he rolled up his sleeve, and he had a leather wristband, that had a 'B' on it. "I got a matching one" he said. Then Edward grabbed my hand and he put the bracelet on my wrist. "Thank-you Edward" I said and I hugged him. "Bella, can I talk to you now?" he said. I nodded. "Okay, I know we're only 10, but I love you, and not the kind of love, like how I love Alice and my parents, but the kind of love you read about" he said. I smiled. "I love you too, Edward" I said and he smiled back at me. "Okay, you have to promise me, that if we're not together, that wherever we are, we will find each other, and after we finish high school, we will get married." he said. I hugged him. "I promise" I said and he hugged me back. We pulled apart and then he started to speak again. "Bells?" he said. "Yeah?" "Can I….umm….try something?" he asked me. "Uh-huh" I said. And then he got closer to me and then his lips lightly touched mine. I blushed and he smiled at me. "I love it when you blush" he said.

**---Present---**

I remembered that so well. That day was a couple of days before Charlie moved us here, all the way out in Phoenix, Arizona. My mom had died when she gave birth to me, so the only mother I really knew was Esme, Edward's mother. Now though, I'm 17 and it's been 7 years since I last saw Edward, and my friends. Charlie had met this woman, Sue, a couple years after we moved out here. And now she is my step-mom. I also have a step-brother, Seth, and a step-sister, Leah. I was packing my last bag because we were moving back to Forks. I highly doubt that Edward and his family will be there. I also doubt that Emmett and Jasper will still be there too. Then someone knocked on my door. "Come in" I said. It was Leah. "Come on, we're leaving" she said, and then I saw her look at my wrist. "I don't know why you still wear that bracelet, he probably doesn't even have his still, you know, he also probably has a girlfriend anyways, so…" she said. "Shut-up Leah" I said and I pushed past her. We all left and headed to the airport. The plane ride was okay. We got to our new house and started to un-pack. I was finished unpacking so I was sitting on the couch. Then someone knocked on the door. I opened the door. It was kind of hard to open. It was a girl, who looked like she could be a model. She had long blonde hair and was really beautiful. "Hi, I'm your neighbor, I'm Rosalie Hale" She held out her hand, and I shook it. "Hi, I'm Bella, umm…do you want to come in?" I asked her. "Sure, thank-you" she said. She met everyone else and then they all went back upstairs to finish unpacking. We were sitting on the couch talking now.

**RPOV**

Wow. This girl kind of sounds like the Bella, that Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper talk about. I really hope it is because then maybe Edward would stop moping around. Maybe it was her. Well, I'm going to find out. "You know, my boyfriend used to know a girl named Bella" I said. That kind of caught her off guard. "Really, well who's your boyfriend?" She asked me. "Emmett McCarthy" I said. And then her face lit up with joy, well it looked like it to me. "Emmett?" she said and I nodded. I grabbed my phone, because I got a text from Emmett. I replied back and told him about where I was, and to bring Alice and Jasper. "Sorry about that, so you're her aren't you? Edward's girl?" I asked. She blushed. I saw her nod and smile. Then I noticed she was wearing a charm bracelet. "Can I see that?" I asked "Yeah" Bella said, and she held out her wrist. I saw that there was an 'E' on the heart. Edward had a 'B' on his wristband. I smiled. "Aww, it's so cute" I said. Then there was a knock on her door. I told Emmett to tell Alice and Jasper not to say anything to Edward because he would have to find out later for himself.

**BPOV**

"One second" I said to Rosalie. Wow. So Emmett's still here. I wonder….then I answered the door. I was attacked by someone huge and they pulled me into a bear hug. "Bellsey! I can't believe you're here." Only one person called me Bellsey, and that was Emmett. "Emmett!!" I yelled. He set me back down on the ground. "I've missed you Bella" he said. "I know, I've missed you too Emmett, your so huge now." I said and his booming laugh filled the room. Then I recognized that blonde curly hair that belonged to Jasper. "Jasper!" "Bella! It's so good to see you" he said while giving me a hug. "And I see you have grown into quite a beautiful lady" he said. I blushed. I wasn't beautiful, I was just plain. Then I was tackled to the ground, by the only person who had the energy of a 5 year old at any age, Alice. She tackled me to the ground by hugging me. "BELLA!! I'm so happy you're here!!!" "Alice! Oh my god, I've missed you so much!" I said. If Alice was here, then….She got off me and helped me up. "Alright well, we're gonna go say hi to Charlie." Emmett said. He, Jasper, and Rosalie left the room. "Oh good, you still have your bracelet" Alice said. "Yeah, I…umm… I don't really…know why I wear it, he probably doesn't wear his anyway, he probably has a girlfriend too." I said, letting my voice trail off. "No, Bella he doesn't have a girlfriend, and he wears his everyday, Oh my god, Bells, I'm so glad you're here though, maybe he will stop moping around" Alice said. "What do you mean?" "Bella, ever since you moved, he barley talks to anyone besides me. Rose, Emmett, and Jasper, he never goes to any parties or anything like that. He really misses you, and he talks about you all the time." She said. Could he still really be in love with me? "Wow." was all I could say. I thought he would have a girlfriend and be all social and stuff, that's how he was when we were little. "Well, on other news, did you know that me and Jasper are dating?" She said. "I always knew you too would end up together" I said. Then Emmett and all them came back. "Alright! Let's go see Eddie-boy" Emmett said.

Rosalie and Emmett went to Rosalie's house and Alice dropped Jasper off at his. And right now, me and Alice were on our way to her house. We pulled up into the driveway, that lead to a garage, which lead to a huge white house. It had a lot of windows, and was very open. I haven't seen this house in so long. We got out of her yellow Porsche and walked in. "Mom! Dad!" Alice called. Then Carlisle and Esme came into view. I got a hug from both of them, and they told me to go and see Edward, so I can cheer him up. Alice led me to Edward's room. She left to go to her room, so I knocked on his door. "Come in" he said. I almost melted at the sound of his voice, I hadn't heard it in so long and I realized how much I really missed him. I opened his door, his back was to me. I didn't know what to do or say, so I just sat on his bed. His back was still to me because he was playing on his piano. He still had is messy bronze hair that I loved, and I'm pretty sure that he still had his emerald green eyes. "What do you want Alice?" he said. "You know that's kind of mean that you don't even remember my name." I said.

**EPOV**

Ugh! What did Alice want now? "What do you want, Alice?" I said. I didn't even bother turning around. "You know that's kind of mean that you don't even remember my name." I knew that voice. Wait,….but…no, she can't... I was scared to turn around, because I was scared that if I did, she wouldn't be there. I turned myself around and there she was, the love of my life, my best friend, _my_ Bella, sitting on my bed. "Bella?!?!?" I said. "Hi Edward" she said, waving at me. I got up and she stood up too. I pulled her into a hug. Oh. My. God. Thank-you lord. She was here. She was actually here. "Oh my god Bella, I've missed you so much" I said. "I've missed you too" she said. I needed to know something. I pulled out of the hug and looked at her wrist. "You still have it" I said. "Yeah, and I see you still have yours" she said. I couldn't take it any more. I have to kiss her, and she's so beautiful. I just have to. "Bella" I said. "Yeah?" she whispered. "Feel free to object to this, but I just have to do this" I said to her. She looked a little confused. "Do wha…" she said before I cut her off by kissing her. I felt her lips starting to move, so she could kiss me back. I put everything I had into that kiss. I pulled away and looked at her. She was blushing. "God, I love it when you blush. I've missed that" I said. That just made her blush more. She sat down on my bed and I sat next to her. "So when did you get here?" I asked her. "Well, we all got here about last night" she said. We all? I thought it was just her and Charlie. "We all?" I asked. She looked at me, "oh yeah, umm…Charlie got remarried. To Sue Clearwater, well now Sue Swan, but yeah. So, now I have a step-brother, Seth, who's 14, and a step-sister, Leah, who's 19, and a bitch" Bella said. I laughed a little bit. "Well, I'm just happy your back" I said. "Me too" she said. " I missed you so much Bella" I whispered. I put my arm around her, and she leaned into me. "You have no idea how much I've missed you Edward" she said. I need to know something else, but I don't really want to be rejected. Even though she just got back I still need to know. "Bella?" I asked her. "hmm?" she said. "You…know when we were 10, and I umm gave you that bracelet and I… I said that…" I started saying, but she cut me off. "Yes, Edward, I still love you" she whispered. I felt so happy, I can't even describe it. "I love you too Bella" I said, while kissing her on the cheek. "So can I go meet your new family?" I asked her. She laughed a little and said yes. I missed her laugh. I had missed everything about her. She is almost my whole life, I've known her for so long, and I'm just so happy that I have her back. I still remember that first day I met her when we were six. And it was all thanks to Alice.

_Alice was bringing a friend from school over today, I guess. Speaking of Alice she's home. I heard her yell for my parents to come and meet her friend. I walked down the stairs, and I saw a really pretty girl. Alice said she was the same age as us. Alice introduced us and said that her name was Bella. Alice had told me to come and play with them, so I did. Ever since that day, I had become best-friends with Bella, just like Alice was best friends with her._

Bella and I walked to my car. "Nice" she said. I smiled at her and got in the car. I opened her door and she got in. "So where do you live now?" I asked her. She giggled. "The tan house that is next to Rosalie's house" She said. I chuckled. "So how've you been?" she asked me. "Uhhm….fine" I said. "Edward…" "What?" "Alice told me" she said. Damn it Alice, I didn't want her to know that I was all distant from everybody because I missed her that much. "I….I just missed you….._a lot_" I said. I did. I missed her so much I can't even say the word _missed_, because the word missed seemed like a small amount of what I had been feeling. She smiled at me and she grabbed my hand, that wasn't on the steering wheel. I intertwined our fingers. Her hand fit perfectly into mine, just like it used to. I smiled at her. "I missed you a lot too" Bella said. I know most people would think its silly, that I fell in love with her when I was 10, and that she loved me back. And that after not seeing each other for 7 years, we still were in love, but I could care less. If people want to be judgmental, then so be it. I loved Bella, and that was all that mattered. At school some people are gonna be like that, wait, I never asked her where she was going to school. "Wait, Bella, where are you going to school?" I asked. She looked at me like I was talking a different language. "Forks High, of course" she said. "Okay, good" I chuckled at little and she smiled. She ruffled my hair. "You know, Edward, you grew into such a pretty boy" Bella said. I laughed and she giggled. "Well, Bella, you grew into a very beautiful young lady" I said. And that made her blush. Then we pulled up outside her house. I got out and I walked over to her door. Just before she was about to open it herself, I did. "Why thank you" she said, and I nodded. I put my arm around her shoulder. "Come on, lets go met the new family" I said and she laughed. Just as we walked up to the door, someone opened the front door.

**BPOV**

When we walked up the cement steps to the door, it opened. Seth was standing there. "Bella! Where the hell have you be….who's that?" he said pointing at Edward. I laughed a little, and smiled at Edward, then Charlie came up from behind Seth. "Edward! Haven't seen you in while" Charlie said. "Nice to see you too Charlie" Edward said. "Well come inside" Charlie said. We walked through the door and saw Sue sitting on the couch and Leah on her laptop. Sue looked up. "Oh Bella, who's this?" she asked. "Sue, This is Edward." I said. When I said his name, Leah's head snapped up. "Oh, Hello" she said. "Leah, your so pathetic" I said. "Yeah, I'm pathetic, when you wear your little bracelet everyday" she said. "Yeah okay" I said. I didn't really feel like fighting with Leah right now. "Okay, well umm…I'm gonna show Edward the upstairs" I said. I just wanted to get away from them. I mean I guess I could handle Seth and Charlie, but Leah, and Sue, not right now. I mean I don't have anything against Sue, but she can be a little over whelming some times. I led Edward up the stairs and showed him around, then we went in my room. I closed the door behind us, and Edward sat on my bed. "Is she always such a bitch?" he asked me. I laughed. "Yeah, its kind of pathetic though, how she tries to pick up guys, no wonder her ex-boyfriend hooked up with her cousin." I said. Edward chuckled. "Really?" he said. "Yup" I said. I sat down on the computer chair that was at my desk. "No, how bout you come and sit with me" he said, smiling my favorite crooked smile. I could already feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I got up and sat next to him on my bed. He put his arm around me and leaned us against the headboard on my bed. "I'm so happy your back Bells" he said. I snuggled up to him, and rested my head on his chest. "I'm happy that I'm back too" I said. And he kissed the top of my head. I yawned. "Are you tired?" he asked me. "Yeah, kinda" I said. "Its okay you can sleep" he said. "hmmh" I said. "I love you Bella" he said. "I love you too Edward." I whispered, drifting off to sleep.

**SPOV (Seth's Point Of View)**

Leah is being such a bitch. She always has been but now, its just….ugh. How could she not be happy for Bella? She got her best-friend or boy friend or whatever he is, back. Are they boyfriend and girlfriend? It was kind of hard to tell. I don't know, I'll ask her later. "Hey, Seth, do you want to go to the party thing with Charlie and mom?" Leah asked me. "Sure" I said. "go ask Bella" mom said. "Okay" I said and I started walking up the stairs. I knocked on Bella's door and opened it. Edward looked up at me and I saw that Bella was sleeping. "umm….when Bella wakes up tell her that we will all be back later tonight okay" I said to him. "Okay" he said and I shut the door. I started walking back downstairs. I wasn't sure if I should be worried that she fell asleep. What if he does something, I mean I don't know him that well so I don't know if is like that. Charlie looked at me. "Is she coming with?" he asked. "She..umm…she's sleeping" I said. "Oh okay" he said. I walked over to him. "Your not worried or anything about that, leaving them alone, for a long time, while she's sleeping" I whispered to Charlie. "I'm not worried or anything, Edward's not like that" he said. "Alright, well lets get going" Charlie said. Then we all left to go to party.

**EPOV**

I must have fell asleep, because Bella was calling my name. "Edward, Edward Wake up" she said. "What?" I said. "Do you know where everybody is?" she said. "Oh yea, earlier Seth said that they would all be back later tonight" I said to her. "Kay" she said. I looked out her window and it was dark. "What time is it?" I asked. "Umm….9:26" she said. I nodded. "is that park still here?" she asked. "yeah" I said. "Come on, lets go." she said, pulling on my hand. "Where?" I asked. "To the park silly" she said. I chuckled and got up. We started walking to the park. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers. She smiled and I smiled back. We got there and she sat down on the swing, and I sat on the one next to her. "So, how long have Ali and Jasper been dating?" she asked me. "Umm…About 2 years, maybe, I don't know" I said. She laughed. Then my phone rang. "One Second" I said. And she nodded. "Hello?" I said. "Hey, Edward, its Alice, when are you coming home" she said. "I'll ummm be home…later" I said. "Fine, but tomorrow, you can't hang out with Bella, because I'm her best friend too and I need to catch up with her." she said. Ugh, she can be so annoying. I don't know how she can be, with being how small she is. "Fine, well umm bye" I said. "Okay, bye, tell Bella, I love her and I will see her tomorrow" Alice said. And I hung up the phone. "That was Alice, she said she loves you, and that tomorrow you and her are hanging out" I said. She nodded. We stayed at the park for awhile, just talking, laughing, and joking around. I'm really happy that she's back. I can't really believe it. Now we are walking back to her house. Then I saw her trip. I caught her before she hit the ground. I pulled her back up and my arm was still around her waist. "Thanks" she said. "I see you haven't lost your clumsiness." I said. She blushed. We got to her house and walked in.

**BPOV**

We walked in the house and I closed the door. I looked at Edward and smiled. He smiled back, then my phone just had to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID, it was my favorite person in the world, Leah. "What Leah?" I said when I answered it. "Hey, Bella, Charlie and mom wanted me to tell you that, we are just gonna stay at a hotel tonight and come home tomorrow, because they had to much to drink. So yeah" she said. "Okay" I said. "Oh and Charlie said that it was okay for Edward to spend the night, but he said don't do anything stupid. Alright well I got to go, Bye" she said. "Bye" and I hung up my phone. I slipped it back into my pocket. Edward looked at me. "That was Leah, she said that Charlie and Sue had to much to drink, so they are all staying in a hotel tonight, and that they will be back tomorrow" I said. And he nodded. "So, she said that Charlie also said that it was okay for…" I started saying before Edward cut me off. "yup" he said. "You don't even know what I was gonna say" I said. Then he walked closer to me. "You were gonna tell me that Charlie said that I could stay with you tonight" he said. I nodded. "Alright then, let me call Esme and tell her I won't be home" he said and I nodded. He called her, and then we went up to my room. I grabbed my pajama's and headed to the bathroom. I got dressed in my fuzzy blue shorts, and a red t-shirt. I walked back in my room, and sat on the bed next to Edward. "Wait, so what are you supposed to sleep in?" I asked him. "Uhhm, my clothes" he said. "Well, what do you normally sleep in?" I asked him, it was a stupid question but yeah. "I…um…I sleep in my boxers" he said. "Oh, well then…..just sleep in those…I guess" I said. I blushed when I said it. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yeah, I'll…umm…just turn the other way" I said. I turned to face toward the wall, and I felt the bed shift as he got up. A couple seconds later, the bed shifted again, and he had sat back down. "You can look now" he said. I turned and he was sitting on my bed, in just his boxers. "My shirt isn't very comfortable to wear to bed, I mean, if your uncomfortable I can put it back on…" Edward said. I was spacing out, and then I snapped out of it. "No, it's fine" I said. Damn! Edward was really perfectly sculpted. I was staring at him, when he called my name. "Bella" he said. "What?" I said. I bit my bottom lip. "Are you okay?" he asked me. "Yeah, I umm….I mean…your just….damn Edward" I said. He chuckled. I glanced over at the clock, it was almost 1:30. Wow. I hadn't realized how long we stayed at the park. "Well, we should um go to sleep, cause if I'm spending my Saturday with Alice, then I'm gonna need some sleep" I said. I laughed a little bit and he chuckled. We both got under the covers, and he pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me, and I smiled. "I love you Edward" I whispered. "I love you too Bella" he whispered back. He kissed my hair and then we fell asleep.

I woke up and all the events from the previous day came flooding into my mind. I turned around and saw Edward. He started to wake up. "Hey" he whispered. "Hi" I whispered back. I smiled and he smiled back. Then I noticed that Edward's arms were still around my waist, and that our legs were tangled together. I blushed and I leaned forward a little bit and pecked Edward on the lips. He smiled my favorite crooked smile. Then he put his hand on the back of my neck, and pulled my face to his. He kissed me more passionately, and I tangled my fingers in his hair. His arm let go of my waist and he moved so he was hovering above me. We pulled away and he started kissing my neck, I was breathing heavy. Then his lips came back to mine, and I was more than happy to kiss him back. His hand was on my hip, and I wrapped my leg around his back, to pull him closer. Then there was a honk of a horn from outside and Alice's yelling. "Bella!! I'm coming in!" she yelled and then I heard the front door open. And she was heading for the stairs. "Shit" I said and Edward got off me. He quickly put on his jeans and t-shirt, just so that way Alice wouldn't think that we were doing something, that only her and Emmett would think of if they saw Edward in his boxers, with me. I sat up and I pulled my hair into a pony tail. "Bella?" she said and my door opened. "Hey, Ali" I said and Edward waved at her. "Hey Bells, Edward why weren't you home last night?" she said with a smirk. "Alice," he said. "Ali, we didn't do anything" I said and she looked at me. Then she walked over to me and cupped my cheek in her hand. She looked at me for like 15 seconds, then she pulled away. Then she went to Edward and did the same thing. "Nope, you guys didn't do anything, except probably make out, right before I came up here." she said smiling. I blushed. "Alice, how did you know that?" me and Edward asked. "Cause, you both have swollen lips" she said. I nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay well Edward, you can leave now, and she will see you later," Alice said. Then I noticed she was carry her purse and a bag. Oh great, she has clothes. "Fine" Edward sighed. "I give you one minute to say bye, but remember I'll be outside the door," she said, and she left the room and shut the door. Edward walked over to me and I stood up. "I'll see you later tonight, I'll come over" he whispered. "Okay" I whispered back. Then he cupped my cheek and kissed me, I kissed him back. He pulled away. He was stroking my cheek with his thumb. "I love you Bells" he said. "I love you too Edward" I said. And then he left the room and Alice came back in.

"Okay, here put this on" she said and I saw her take clothes out of the bag. She handed them to me and I went in the bathroom to go change. After I changed, I looked in the full-body length mirror that was in the bathroom. She had handed me a midnight blue top, that fanned out at the bottom, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black flats that had a bow on the end. I walked out and back into my room. Alice clapped when she saw me. "Alright, come on, we are going to the mall" Alice said and she led me down the stairs. Then Charlie and them came through the door. "Charlie!!!" Alice yelled and she gave him a hug. He hugged her back. "Hey Alice" he said. She pulled away and looked at Sue. Alice held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen, I am Bella's _girl_ best friend, and Edward's twin" she said with a smile on her face. Sue shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Alice" she said. Then she turned to Leah. "Hello" she said. And Leah just gave her a look and walked off, then she turned to Seth. Seth looked like he was gonna faint. "Hi" he said. "Hello" she said. "Well, Alice is making me go shopping with her, so I will see you guys later" I said. Alice gave Charlie one last hug and then we left.

**JPOV**

Emmett and I are currently in Edward's room, going through his stuff, waiting for him to come home. Alice had said he would be home soon so yeah. I sat on his bed and opened his nightstand drawer. I found a medium sized box in there. "Jackpot" I said to Emmett, and he sat next to me. Me and Emmett have been looking for something that we could hold against Edward, for when we wanted him to do something. I opened the box and all that was in there was pictures. Emmett sighed. I pulled half out and handed it to Emmett, and I took the other half. I started flipping through them. They were pictures of me, him, Emmett, Alice, and Bella, when we were all little. There we some from when we were 4, when we were 7, 8, 10. Mostly any age from when we were little. I saw a couple of when we were all 10. One was of Edward kissing Bella on the cheek, another one of me kissing Alice on the cheek, and the last one was hilarious. Since we met Rosalie when we were in our second year of high school, Emmett never had a _girlfriend _when we were that age. The last picture that I had was of Emmett kissing a tree. Then Edward's door flew open. "Hey" he said. "hey buddy, your home, did you know you have like nothing that we can hold against you in here" Emmett said. Edward nodded. I put those 3 pictures, and some other ones in my pocket for school on Monday.

**EPOV**

Most of the day was fine, I got to make out with Bella this morning, came home to Emmett and Jasper turning my room upside down. Me, Jasper, and Emmett hung out most of the day, playing video games, and stuff. We were playing on the Wii when Alice walked in the door. "Hey boys" she said, walking up to her room with a couple of bags. Then she came back down. "Hey, Edward, Bella's at home, with Leah, I suggest you go over there, Gosh, that girl is a _Bitch_." Alice said. "Yeah" I said. I got up and then Alice turned to Emmett. "Oh yeah, Emmett, I saw Rose and she said that her parents are gone, or some shit" Alice said. Emmett was out of the house so fast I barely even saw him. I laughed and so did Jasper. I slipped on my coat and grabbed my keys. Before I shut the door I saw Jasper carrying Alice upstairs. Wow, my friends never cease to amaze me. I got in my car and started driving to Bella's.

**BPOV**

Oh. My. God. Leah is so freaking annoying. She's too much of a bitch for her own good. "You know Bella, he probably doesn't really love you, he probably just wants what every other 17 year old boy wants" she said. I picked up a pillow and threw it at her as hard as I could. "Oh my god, Leah, just shut up!" I said, completely annoyed. "_Bitch_! you know I'm right though." she said. "Leah, you know _nothing_ about guys, your ex-boyfriend, left you, for your cousin." and just before she could reply, someone knocked on the door. "thank-you lord" I whispered to myself. I got up and opened the door. "Hey" I said. "Hey" Edward said. And he kissed me real quick. "I heard that you were left here with the bitch" he whispered. "yeah" I turned around and looked at her. "Bella who is it" she called. "Nobody that likes you" I yelled back. "Come on" I said and I grabbed his hand. He chuckled and shut the door behind him. I led him up the stairs and up to my room. I closed the door, then Leah yelled. "Remember what I said Bella" Edward looked at me. "What did she say?" Edward asked me. "She said that umm…. That…you probably don't love me and that you just want what every other 17 year old boy wants" I whispered, while looking down at the floor, and blushing. "Bella," he said and he put his finger under my chin, and lifted my face up for me to look him in the eye. "Bella, you know that's not true, I've loved you since we were 10, and I still do and I mean I do want that, but I'm not with you because of that" he said and I nodded. I kissed him real quick and then I turned to go sit on my bed. He followed me and then he saw all the shopping bags. He raised and eyebrow at me. I laughed. "Alice, was being Alice today" I said. Edward grabbed one of the bags and sat next to me. He started pulling clothes out of the bag. He was looking at all the shirts and jeans, and then he got a smirk on his face. Oh jeeze. Edward pulled out a turquoise bra that had lace on the edges. I blushed and grabbed it away from him. Then he pulled out one that was basically completely lace. Edward was holding it up, inspecting it, I tried to grab it, but he pulled it away. "Now, I like this one" he said. I was blushing so much, my face was probably completely red. "Edward, give that to me" I said while trying to grab it. "if you didn't want me to see it then why did you buy it?" he said, while smiling. "I didn't, Alice made me," I said. "Why did she make you Bella?" he said. "It doesn't matter, give it to me Edward" I said. I tried grabbing it again but he stood up. "Yes it does matter" Edward said. I got up and tried to grab it again. "Alice bought it, because she said that since I'm back and that me and you….you know what it really doesn't matter, its just Alice and her perverted self, I think she hangs around Emmett to much" I said and made one last attempt at grabbing the bra from Edward. Then he grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me up against the wall. He dropped the article of clothing, if you want to call it that, on the floor. "So what your saying is Alice wanted me to see this on you?" he whispered in his velvet voice. "I….umm…I…guess" I said. Then he leaned closer to me. "Well that might just need to happen sometime" he said. And then his lips were on mine. I started kissing him back, and his hands were on my hips. Then I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held me up. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. We were making out very heavily, and Edward backed us up. He kept a hold of me and he moved all the clothes off my bed. He layed us down on my bed and he was hovering over me. He pulled away from the kiss and we were both breathing heavily and he was leaving a trail of kisses up and down my neck and collarbone. Then just as my luck would have it, my door opened. "Oh wow" Leah said standing in the doorway. Edward got off me and sat next to me. "What Leah?" I asked. "Some guys are here, they said that they wanted to welcome our family to the neighborhood." she said. "Okay" I said. Then she shut the door. "Guys?" Edward said. "Yeah, your coming with me, I don't want one of them to…do anything" I said and Edward nodded.

We headed downstairs and Edward said that he would be in the living room if we needed him. Leah was talking to them in the backyard on the patio. There was one that had dusty blonde hair, another that had black hair, and another that had brown hair. I opened the back door. They all looked up at me. "Hello" I said. "Mike, Eric, Tyler, this is Bella, my step-sister" she said. "Hey Bella" they said. The blonde one, Mike, kept staring at me, he was creeping me out. "So where are you attending school Bella?" Eric asked. "Forks High, I'm starting on Monday" I said. And they nodded. "That's where we go" Mike said. "cool, are you guys Juniors?" I asked. "Yup" Tyler said. Then I heard foot steps coming behind me. That means they would know Edward. Great. Just Great. I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist. Mike and them weren't paying attention so that was kinda good. Then Edward whispered in my ear. "Oh, so I see you have met Mike and his friends" "Yup" I said. I said it a little to loud and Mike looked up at me. He had pure shock all over his face. Then I heard someone knock on the front door. "I'll get it" Edward whispered. He kissed me on the cheek and he went to go get the door. "Was…was that Edward…Cullen?" Mike asked. Then Tyler and Eric looked at me. "Yeah." I said. Then I heard my name being called, by partially Alice and the other part Jasper. "Bel" was what Alice called and the "la" of my name was called by Jasper. They came out into the backyard, "Hey Mike, Tyler, Eric, _Leah_" Alice and Jasper said. They pulled up chairs next to Leah. I was standing, though. Then Edward came back. "Sorry, Alice kinda got past me" Edward chuckled. "Oh haha Edward make fun of your twin sister" Alice said. "Alice, you always say your Edward's twin, you say it like it's a privilege to be related to him" I said. Edward chuckled. "No, it's a privilege that he is related to me" she said. I pulled up a chair next to Jasper and Edward sat next to me. Mike and them were speechless. "So how do you guys all know each other?" Mike asked. "Here" Jasper said. And he reached in his pocket and pulled out pictures. I saw them and they were the series of photos from when we were little. There was one of Edward kissing me on the cheek ,one of Jasper kissing Alice on the cheek ,one of Emmett kissing a tree, one of me and Edward sleeping together on the couch, and one of Alice and Jasper sitting on Emmett, with huge grins on there face, while in the background me and Edward are smiling at laughing at them. I smiled and everyone was laughing at the one of Emmett. "That's really Emmett?" they said. "yup" Jasper said. "Well umm…Leah, we are gonna go back upstairs" I said while getting up and Edward, Alice, and Jasper following me.

We went into my room and the first thing Jasper did was jump on my bed. It was a really big bed that could fit all 4 of us in it maybe. Jasper sat down on the bed and Alice sat next to him. Wow. Still after all these years , they still act like there 10. Edward and I sat in front of them on the bed. "So Bella, who's truck is that outside, I think you guys should get it towed, it looks dead, but of course Jasper thinks its cool, its just an old Chevy truck." Alice said. Oh yeah, I forgot my truck was here. "Oh that's my ummm…car…thing" I said. "oh, well okay then, so Bella who's driving you to school on Monday?" Alice asked me. "Myself" I said. "Nope, okay lets see if you go with Jasper the gossip whores will probably think something retarded, if you go with Edward, then everyone will most likely die from shock, so that leaves you to go with me." Alice said smiling. "Ugh, fine" I said. "You know, I really didn't want to cause any attention to me on my first day, but I guess stepping out of a Yellow Porsche with Alice will do it" I said. "Well, you know, if you and Edward hold hands or anything at school on Monday then my Porsche is gonna look like the smallest thing" Alice said. I hadn't really thought about that, Mike and them were so surprised to see Edward, so at school that would be just……wow. "Well, I'm sure _the gossip queens _in the backyard, will probably go to school early on Monday, tell everybody that the new girl is with Edward, they'll probably leave the part out where we have known each other forever, and then everybody's going to be talking about and then I'm just going to have to post those pictures all over the school." Jasper said. "Imagine, how much Emmett is going to get teased" Edward said. We all started laughing. "Yeah, well I know everybody will love this picture" Jasper said and he pulled out the picture of me and Edward sleeping on the couch. It was taken when we were 8, and we fell asleep watching a movie. It was a cute picture, I was laying on the couch and Edward was behind me, with his arms wrapped around me. "You know Bells, I really like your bed. It's really big and comfortable, good for…" Alice was saying but I cut her off. "Alice" "what?" she said in an innocent voice. She is the farthest thing from innocent, if you messed with her, you would be tortured hours upon end. "You hang out with Emmett to much" I said. "Well, Bella, what was I supposed to do, last year stupid Edward and Jasper went on a 2 week trip, and Rosalie was out of town, there was _nobody_ to hang out with." Alice said. We all started laughing again. We talked for a little while and then Alice and Jasper left. Edward and I are just lying on my bed, right now. "Can't you ride with Alice and me on Monday?" I asked him. I really didn't want to be without Edward. I know it sounds a little possessive and I just got back, but I haven't seen the boy in 7 years and I really want to spend all of my time with him. And my spare time with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Rosalie seemed really nice, she's kind of like Alice, except Alice is way more bubbly. "That's up to Alice" he said. It was silent for a little bit then he started talking again. "You know, we could get Jasper to ride with Alice and then we could ride with them." Edward said. Then my phone rang. "Hang on real quick" I said. And I grabbed my phone outta my pocket and answered it. "Hey Alice" I said. "Bella! What if Jasper and Edward drove with us?" she said. I laughed. "What?" she asked. "Nothing Edward had the same idea. That's kind of creepy" I said. "Oh, okay, well love you Bella, tell Edward I love him too." she said. "Okay" "Oh and Jasper said he loves you and Edward too" she said. I laughed again. "Alright, bye Ali" I said. "Bye" and I hung up my phone. I looked at Edward. "Alice had the same idea, and she said that she loves both of us and so does Jasper" I said and Edward chuckled. He pulled me into his lap. "I love you Bella" he whispered. I turned around. "I love you too Edward" I said and I kissed him. It was kind of dark out and Charlie, and Sue just came home. Then I heard someone coming up the steps, I think it was Seth. He knocked on my door. "Yeah?" I asked. "Hey, Bells, mom wants you to go to her room" Seth said. "Okay," I said. "Oh and is Edward with you?" he asked. "Uh-huh" I said. "Well, Charlie wants to talk to him" he said. "kay…." I said. I got off the bed and so did Edward. "What the hell do they…..Oh shit" I said. "What?" "Leah" I said. I left and turned down the hallway and I heard Edward going down the stairs. I knocked on Sue's door. "Come in and have a seat" she said. I opened the door. I went and sat next to Sue. "Bella, I know that you used to be friends with the Cullen's and with the Whitlock's, and the McCarthy's, but they just aren't the people I want you hanging around with. They are bad influences and they are very mean." Sue said. What the hell? Where the fuck did that come from. "What the hell Sue? You can't tell me who and who not to hang out with, they are my best-friends, always will be, always have been. I don't know where the hell you get off by saying they are mean and bad influences. They are the farthest thing from mean." I said. I was getting pissed off. "Honey, first off you just got back and your already making out with that Edward kid. It's obvious he only wants what…" she started saying. "Don't even say it Sue, god, your just like Leah. First off, I love him, I can kiss him if I want, Second off, Edward is a gentleman, he would never use anybody like that." I yelled. "Bella, don't use that tone with me, and your other friend the short one, she is a very bad influence" Sue said. She did not just talk about Alice. "Alice is the nicest, most sweetest person you would _ever_ meet, Don't _ever_ even talk about her, because even if she doesn't like somebody, she is still nice to them, even if they don't deserve it" "Well, the big guy, is obviously on drugs, I mean look at him…" "Sue! Emmett has always been that way. He is not on drugs, my friends aren't that stupid! And if you say anything about Jasper, oh my god Sue, stop criticizing my friends, you don't even fucking know them!" I yelled, while standing up. Sue stood up. "Honey, I think you have been around that blonde to long, she's kind of a bitch" she said. "No, Rosalie is not a bitch, you want to know a bitch, get to know your daughter and look in the mirror for once!" I said and I stormed out of her room, slamming the door shut behind me. I went into my room and slammed my door.

**EPOV**

I headed down stairs and I saw Charlie sitting at the table. I sat down in the chair across from him. "What's up Charlie?" I said. "Edward, just to let you know , umm, Leah told us about…you and Bella." he said. "Oh, yeah, well Charlie…you know" I said, trailing off. "Yes, I Edward I know you love Bella, and it's fine with me, I don't care, I'm pretty sure Leah exaggerated, but Sue isn't, she ummm…. She always plays favorite between Bells and Leah, and she's trying to talk to Bella about how you and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, are bad influences. I don't get it, you kids are the nicest people. And Sue, well she's pissing me off lately. So if you or anybody else ever comes over, and I'm not here, and Sue is just pretend to leave and then just sneak in the window or something, you guys will figure something out." Charlie said. "Mkay, thanks for the heads up Charlie" I said. "No problem, okay well I think Bella should have some time away from Sue and Leah, so I'm going to go see if they want to stay in a hotel or something" Charlie said, while getting up. "No need, Charlie, Bella can stay with Alice and me, I'll call Esme and ask her" I said. "Oh, thanks Edward," he said and he walked off. I called Esme and told her all about everything, and she said that Bella can stay as long as she wants, because I guess Jasper is having issue's with his dad again so he's already there. I headed upstairs to Bella's room. I opened her door, and shut it. I grabbed her bag from under her bed and put it on her desk chair. "Bella, pack come clothes" I said. She looked at me. "Why?" she said. "Because you are staying with me, Charlie thinks you need some time away from Sue and Leah, and Esme and Carlisle said that you could stay with us." I said. She got up and started putting clothes into her bag. I told her pack like maybe a week's worth. She zipped up her bag, and flung it over her shoulder. "So where am I sleeping at your house?" she asked. "With me, Jasper is at our house, he's staying with Alice, he is having problems with his father again" I said. She smiled. I smiled back and kissed her real quick. "Come on" I said. We left her room and went downstairs. She said bye to Charlie and Seth. And now we are on our way to my house.

We pulled into the garage and I got Bella's bag. We walked into the house and Esme gave her hug. "Bella, you can stay here as long as you want, we are happy to have you" she said. Then Carlisle gave her a hug. We went up to my room and I set her bag on the bed. "What happened to your room?" she asked. "Oh," I laughed. "Emmett and Jasper were here this morning and when I came home, they were looking for something to blackmail me with, that's where Jasper found the pictures." I said. "Oh" she said. She sat on the bed, and I sat next to her. It was quiet and you could very faintly hear Alice and Jasper in the next room. "Eww" Bella said. I nodded in agreement. Then she yawned. "You tired?" I asked. She nodded. I got her pajama's out of the bag, except I couldn't find her shirt. "Bella, where's your pajama shirt?" I asked her. "Shit. Did I leave it at home?" she said and she looked through the bag, "Fuck" she said. "Hang on, love" I said and that made her blush. I got up and opened my dresser. I grabbed a blue t-shirt and tossed it to her. "Thanks" she said and she left to go change.

**BPOV**

This is so awesome. I get to spend at least a whole week with Edward. I got dressed and headed back to Edward's room. His shirt smells like him. It smells kind of like honey and candy watermelon. You know like in those one suckers it says watermelon, but it doesn't taste like watermelon, and it smells really good, well that's kind of what it smells like. I opened his door and he was sitting on his bed in his boxers. I love you Jesus. I smiled and he smiled his crooked smile. He got up and pulled the covers back, waiting for me. I got in his bed, then so did he. His bed is really comfortable. He pulled the covers over us and I got closer to him. I kissed him real quick, but he put his hand on the back of my neck and brought my lips to his again. This kiss was a little bit different than the other ones. It had love, passion, just like the other ones did, but this one had _need_. I kissed him back and he moved himself so he was hovering above me. My tongue traced his bottom lip and he granted entrance. I wrapped my leg around his waist in an attempt to pull him closer. He pulled away and started kissing my neck. "Edward" I said out of breath. "Yeah?" "I…I think we should go to bed" I said. He pulled away and layed down next to me. "Sorry, but I didn't want that to go any…umm…any…" I said, I trailed off though. He was so damn distracting regularly, but with his shirt off, that was a whole new level of distraction. "further?" he asked. "Yeah" I said. I got closer to him and he put his arm around me. "I love you Edward" I said. "I love you too Bella" he said. And I fell asleep.

**So do you like it? I told you it was original. =] Well I'm gonna start typing chapter two. Well um….yeah. Bye. Leave reviews.**

**~Sara lee**


	2. School

**Hello :D here is chapter 2! ****J**

**-Sara**

**Chapter 2:** School

**Song:** Bite Back - All American Rejects

**---Monday Morning---**

**APOV**

I woke up and got ready to go to school. Jasper just told me that Edward and Bella aren't up yet, so I'm going to wake them up. I opened Edward's door, with Jasper following behind me. I saw them sleeping, with his arm's wrapped around Bella. It was so cute, so I told Jasper to get the camera. He came back with it. I took a picture and saved it. I'm gonna have to print that out later. I walked over to the bed, set the camera down, and got on the bed. I started jumping on it. "Edward! Bella! Wake Up!!!" I said. "ALICE!" Edward screamed at me. I stopped jumping and looked at them. "What?" I asked innocently. "Jasper," Bella mumbled. "Yeah?" he said. "Get the hyper pixie out of here" she said. Jasper nodded. What? "What?! I thought you were on my side Jazzy" I said and he walked over to the bed, picked me up, and flung me over his shoulder and carried me out. "Jasper Whitlock, you put me down right now" I said, while hitting his back. "Alice, you woke them up okay, they have to get dressed," he said. And he set me down outside of Edward's room. "Well, I have an outfit for Bella" I said. I ran into my room and grabbed it. It was a purple shirt, that had blue swirl designs on it, and light blue jean skinny jeans. I handed it to Jasper and he gave it to Bella. "There" he said and he went into my room. "Hey, do you think that maybe you could talk Edward into you guys driving separately? I need to talk to Bells about something" I said. "Sure Ali" he said and he kissed me real quick and he left to go change. They took forever getting ready. Edward and Bella finally came down stairs. "Yay!" I said. She looked so beautiful in that outfit, I mean she always does but yeah. "I knew you would look good in that outfit" I said. "Alice" she said. And she blushed. "Come on lets get going" I said and I hooked my arm on Bella's and starting walking. Jasper had already talked to Edward so we were set to go. Bella gave Edward a quick kiss before she got in the car. I waited til' Edward and Jasper pulled out, then I did. We were driving, almost to the school, I decided it would be now or never. "Bella?" I asked her. "Yeah?" "Okay, just to let you know, so that way you don't get mad or anything but this girl Jessica, and this other girl Lauren, they ummm….kind of always try to flirt with Edward…" I said. "Oh, well mkay" she said. "They're whores so don't be all….yeah….Edward never pays attention to them, so yeah, nothing to worry about, but I just wanted to let you know" I said. I looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. "Okay" she said. We pulled up to the school and I grabbed Bella's hand and squeezed it. She smiled. I parked next to Edward's Silver Volvo. We got out and so far things were going good, no one has noticed anything yet. Awesome. I hooked my arm in Bella's again and started walking to the main office, so we could get Bella's schedule. Edward and Jasper were walking behind us. We had told Bella and Edward, not to hold hands or anything today, because it was Bella's first day and she said she didn't want to cause any commotion. And also we had Rosalie talk to Mike, Tyler, and Eric about not saying anything. I smiled to myself and looked over at Bella. We walked into the main office, and walked up to Miss Cope. "Hello" I said. "Hello, Alice" she said. I smiled. "This is Bella Swan, she's the new student" I said. Miss Cope nodded and pulled out her schedule. "Ah, yes, well here you are Bella" she said and she handed it to Bella. "Thank-you" she said. And we walked out. After Bella looked at it, I asked for it. "Bella, we have all classes together" I said. "Yay" she said. I laughed. "You also have Biology and first and third hour with Edward, Gym and second hour with Emmett, and seventh hour with Jasper" I said. She smiled. We walked to our homeroom and I introduced her to the teacher. I told Bella to sit down and that I would be right back, I had to get something from my locker.

**BPOV**

I sat down at a desk and almost immediately a girl came and sat in the desk next to me. "Hi, are you the new girl?" she asked me. I nodded. "I'm Jessica" she said. Great. "I'm Bella" I said. "So you met Alice Cullen?" she said. "Yup" I said. "So how do you know her?" she asked. God this girl was nosey. "I umm…used to live here when I was little and I used to know the Cullen's, and Emmett and Jasper" I said. "Oh, so you know Edward Cullen" She said. "Uh-huh" I said. "Have you talked to him yet?" she said. What did she mean I have talked to him yet? Jeeze. "Yeah…" I said. "Oh, well, that's surprising. Normally he keeps to himself," she said. I started playing with my bracelet. Can Alice please hurry up. "You know, Edward has this weird wristband thing, I saw it once and it had a letter on it, I think it was like a B or R or something." Jessica said. I smiled. "Yeah" I said. I started tracing the engraved E on the crystal heart. She noticed me playing with it. "Aww, that's a cute bracelet, who gave it to you?" she said. Oh god. Alice hurry up. "Umm…just umm….someone" I said. "A guy?" she said. She giggled. Then Alice came back in the room. She sat in front of me. "Hey Alice" Jessica said. "Hello Jessica" she said. "So Bella, your gonna ride with Edward home after school, because Jasper and me have to go pick up his little brother from school and drop him off at Jasper's house" Alice said. "Okay" I said. Apparently Jessica was still listening. "Boy, talk about awkward huh?" Jessica said. Alice looked at her and tilted her head a bit. "No, not really" Alice said in my defense. "Oh how would that be Alice?" She said. "Bella and Edward are very close, it wouldn't be awkward one bit" she said. She smiled at Jessica. "Really? Edward's actually close to someone that's not family. Wow, that's hard to believe." she said. Oh my god. She acts like Leah. "Why would that be, Jessica" Alice said. "Oh I don't know, just because your brother is basically a complete shut out, the only people he talks to are you, Emmett, Jasper, or Rosalie." she said. Then Alice grabbed my wrist and held it out to Jessica. "Look at the bracelet" she said. "Alice, what are you doing?" I whispered. Jessica picked up the heart in her hand. "It has an E on it so what, she probably did that herself." Jessica said. "No, he gave it to her, you know that wristband he has? It has a B on it for Bella. They've had them since they were 10" Alice said. "Whatever" Jessica said and she got up and sat were she was before. "Alice…now she knows" I whispered. "I know, I'm sorry, she just pissed me off. Ugh! She always talks about how Edward never talks and then she flirts with him everyday, it's so annoying" she said. Then the bell rung. "Come on Bells, lets go find them" she said. I got up and Alice hooked her arm on mine again and we went to go find Edward and Jasper.

We found them at Edward's locker. "Edward, Jazz" Alice called. We walked up to them. "Hey" Edward said. "What?" Jasper said. "We have a problem" Alice said, "What?" they both asked. "Jessica knows, Alice told her" I said. Edward looked at Alice. "Alice," Jasper said. "I know, I told Bella she was riding with Edward after school and Jessica heard and she said it would be awkward and I said it wouldn't because you guys are really close and then she said that, that was hard to believe and then I showed her Bella's bracelet and told her about yours and then so know she knows" Alice said in one breath. "Ugh, well, whatever" Edward said. Jasper just shrugged. "Come on lets get to class," Alice said. We headed to class, with Edward walking beside me. "So besides the Jessica thing, how are you doing, love?" he asked me. "Good," I said. "Awww" Alice said. "What?" Edward asked. "You called her love" Alice said. I rolled my eyes at Alice. "Hey, don't roll your eyes at me" she said. I giggled and Edward laughed. We walked into first and Alice introduced me to the teacher again and we sat down. Edward sat in front of me and Alice sat beside me. "Oh yeah, in this class you get to meet Lauren" Alice said. Edward looked at us. "What?" Alice asked. "Nothing" he said. Then some 2 girls walked over to us, one sat next to Edward and the other one sat next to me. Alice scoffed. "Hi, are you new" One of the girls said. I nodded. "Hi, I'm Angela, and that's Lauren." She said. "Hi, I'm Bella" I said. "I like that name" she said. Then Alice whispered to me, "Angela's very nice, I don't know really why she's friends with Jessica and Lauren." I nodded. "Hi Alice" she said. "Hello Angela" Alice said, "Hi Edward" she said. Edward did a real quick one hand wave. I hit him on the back. "Ow, what was that for" he said. He turned around and looked at me. Alice giggled. "Shut up Alice" he said. "Be more social," I said. He seemed to not care. Alright. "or I'll sleep downstairs, away from you" I whispered so that way he could only hear me. "Hello, Angela, how are you today?" he said. Alice giggled again and Edward shot her a death glare. "Good, how are you?" she asked. "Umm…Fine," he said. "That's good" she said. "Yup" he said and he turned back around to face me. "You happy" he said. "Very" I said. I smiled. "So Edward, Jessica said something about your wristband today, what is up with that thing anyways?" Lauren said. Ugh. I'm not normally a violent person or anything but her voice was just, ugh. "It's nothing" he said. "Really? Okay then. So Bella, how do you know the Cullen's?" Lauren said. "I used to live here when I was little and I knew them then and so now…yeah" I said. "Oh, so its like old best friends reunited?" she said, "Yup," Alice said smiling. Then class started.

The rest of the day went well. Alice would introduce me to the teacher in every class and now it was lunch. We sat down and Jasper asked me how my day was going. "Good" I said. "People kept asking her how she knows us, its getting really annoying" Alice said. I nodded. Then Jasper stood up on his chair. "Hey!" he yelled. Everyone looked at him. "So I guess a lot of you are wondering how the new girl, Bella, knows us" he said. Oh god. "Jasper! Sit your ass down!" Rosalie said. Some people said yes and some nodded. "Well, we used to all know each other when we were little" he said. Then someone yelled. "I don't believe that" oh great, now Jasper is going to show everybody the pictures. Sucks for Emmett. "Alright, well you don't believe it, I have prove, pictures, I'll put them on the table come look at them." he said and he sat down he took out the pictures and spread them out on the table. Everyone came over to our table to look at them. Emmett saw the one of him kissing a tree and the one of Alice and Jasper sitting on him. "Hey!" he said. Rosalie was laughing at them. People said "that's cute" when the saw the one of me and Edward sleeping on the couch. When they saw it they asked who was in that picture. "In this one, it's of Edward and Bella when they were around 7, they fell asleep, in this one its of Emmett kissing a tree, in this one its of me kissing Alice on the cheek when we were 10, in this one its of Edward kissing Bella on the cheek when they were 10, and in this last one its me and Alice sitting on Emmett after we tackled him" Jasper said. Everyone got to look at the pictures. Great. Just Great. Did I ever tell you that Jasper is my favorite person in the whole world? Everybody went back to what they were doing, and I was blushing. _A lot_. And Emmett was hiding his face in shame, Rosalie was laughing and Alice was being Alice. And Edward kept playing with my hand. Then Alice said that it was time to go to Biology.

We got up and Alice said bye to Jasper. On the way Edward held my hand and let go when we entered the classroom. I noticed there were a couple people in the room, but it was still pretty empty. I guess there were 3 people to a table. Alice walked me up to the teacher. "Mr. Banner?" Alice asked. "Yes Alice?" he said and then he turned around. "This is Bella Swan, she's the new student" Alice said. "Hi" I said. "Hello, Bella, as you can see 3 people sit at a table, you can sit with Miss Cullen and her partner" he said. "Oh well, Mr. Banner, don't you remember my partner moved last week, so can me and Bella sit with Edward?" Alice said. He glanced at Edward. "What? Alice you've never wanted to sit next to me before" Edward said. "Well, I know Bella wants too, and wherever she sits I'm sitting, and besides you're my brother" Alice said and she patted his arm. "Alright, I guess if its okay with Bella" Mr. Banner said. I nodded. "Okay, Thank-you" she said and we sat down. I was in between Edward and Alice. People started to fill the classroom and class was started. We were watching some movie, and since we sat in the back, the teacher wasn't paying attention to us. Alice was playing with my hair, and mumbling to herself and Edward kept playing with my foot. "Stop it" I whispered. He chuckled. "That's it, Bella switch me seats" Alice whispered. "What? Why?" Edward asked. "Because I don't trust you and you keep messing with her" Alice whispered back. "What? You keep messing with her hair" he said. "Oh my god. Just shut up. Both of you. Alice stop messing with my hair, Edward stop messing with my foot." I whispered to both of them. Edward looked back at the TV and Alice leaned back in her chair. Then she reached in her bag and wrote on a piece of paper and passed it to me. _Do you love me still? _I giggled a little bit. I wrote back. _Yes, Alice. _And I passed it back to her. She wrote something down. _Good, now tell Edward that I'm not speaking to him. _I wrote back really quick. _What? Why? _She wrote back. _Because. _I wrote back. _Fine. _Then she wrote back. _Love you Bells. _I scribbled down my reply and passed it back to her. I wrote _Yeah, love you too Ali. _She smiled. I turned to Edward. "hey" I whispered to him. He looked at me. "What?" he whispered. "Alice said that she's not speaking to you" I whispered. He leaned back and looked at Alice real quick then he looked at me again. "What? Why?" he said. "She said. Because" I said. And then he saw the note. "let me see the note" he said. I handed it to him. He read it real quick and turned back to me. "You still love me right?" he said, imitating Alice. I nodded and giggled quietly. "Of course" I whispered. I made sure no one was looking and I kissed him real quick. "Mmm, Thank-you" he whispered. I smiled and he smiled his crooked smile. I grabbed his hand and held it under the table. "I'm telling mom, that you kissed Bella in school" Alice whispered to Edward. "I thought you weren't talking to me" he said. "I'm not, but I'm still telling." she said. "Oh yeah, and I can tell mom about how you ditched first hour last Friday to go make out with Jasper in your car" he whispered back. Then the bell rung. I had to go to 7th hour now, and then gym. I said bye to Edward and then started walking with Alice.

Right now, I am sitting on the stage with Alice. Since its my first day and that they're playing some weird game, the teacher just told me to sit out for today and the rest of week, and she told Alice that she could sit out to keep me company. We were watching Emmett trying to hit the ball with the bat. "Out" the pitcher said. "Damn it!" Emmett yelled. Me and Alice laughed. "Mr. McCarthy, watch your language, go sit on the stage" the coach yelled at Emmett. He dragged himself over to the stage and sat next to me. "Hey Bellsey" he said. "Hey Emmett" I said. "Hey Ali" he said. "Hey Emmett" Alice said. We sat there and talked most of the period and the rest we watched the stupid game they were playing. The bell rung, signaling the day was over. We hopped off the stage and we went to go find Edward and Jasper.

**APOV**

Bella and I were walking to Edward's locker to find them. I saw them and Jessica was by them. Probably flirting with Edward again. Ugh! Does she not get it? I mean Jasper's little show at lunch, should have told Jessica and Lauren that Edward loved Bella. Well not loved but liked her. But they do love each other so it could be either one. I don't know. I walked over to them. "Go away, Jessica" I said. Bella walked over to Edward and Edward grabbed her hand. "Oh, Alice, I'm pretty sure if Jasper and Edward wanted me to go away they would've said so" she said. "We did. We have been saying that" Edward said. "Jessica, stop bothering them" one of the teachers yelled. "Ugh!" she said and she stomped her foot and walked away. I smiled.

**EPOV**

We all walked out to the parking lot, and Alice and Jasper got in Alice's car and drove off. I opened the passenger door for Bella and she got in. Then I got in the car. I started it up and drove towards my house. "So how was your first day, love?" I asked Bella. "Good, how was your day?" she said. "Good" I said. I pulled up to our house and parked my car in the garage. Bella and I walked into the house and saw Esme. "Hello dear, Bella, how was your first day?" she asked her. "it was good" she said. Then Alice and Jasper ran in. "Mom!" Alice said. Oh Great. "Yes Alice?" she said. "Edward kissed Bella at school, in class, I mean we were watching a movie, but it was still in front of a teacher," Alice said. "Alice, the teacher didn't see them though" Jasper said. Esme shook her head. "Edward…" She said. "Mom, last Friday, Alice skipped first hour to make out with Jasper in her car" I said. She gasped. "Alice…" she said. Bella and Jasper sat on either side of Esme, while me and Alice were standing in front of her. Esme was most likely going to give us a small punishment because she hates it when students kiss in school. "Okay, let me think a punishment." she said. She sat there for a minute. "Okay, I got it, Edward, until further notice Bella will be staying in Alice's room and Alice, until further notice, Jasper will be staying in Edward's room." Esme said. "Okay" Alice said happily. "And, Bella can not go in your room Edward, and Jasper can not go in your room Alice. And, you will not be able to be with each other today unless I'm with you" she said. I thought that was a little harsh. "Uggh, fine." Alice said. And she went upstairs, while dragging Bella along with her. I went up to my room with Jasper following me. I grabbed Bella's stuff and handed it to Alice, and then Alice handed me Jasper's stuff. I shut my door and Alice shut hers.

**BPOV**

Great. Now I can't sleep with Edward. That sounds weird. I mean like actual sleeping though. I sat on Alice's bed. "Thanks Alice" I mumbled. "Aw, come on Bella, it's not that bad" she said. I fell back onto her bed and groaned. Me and Alice managed to pass the time till night, by talking and watching TV. We all saw each other at the dinner table but that was about it. Alice and me had just finished watching Chelsea Lately and decided it was best to go to sleep. We got in our pajama's and Alice gave me a tank top to wear. It was around midnight and I still couldn't go to sleep. "Alice?" I whispered. "Yes Bells?" she asked sleepily. "I can't sleep" I said. "Uh, if I get you one of Edward's shirts to sleep in will that help you?" she said. "I don't know" I whispered. Alice got up and left her room.

**EPOV**

I was sleeping all the way on the other side of my bed, away from Jasper. This sucked. I can't sleep. I think Jasper's still awake too. "Edward?" Jasper said. "Yeah?" I said. "Can you sleep?" he said. "No" I said. "Yeah, me too" he said. Wow. I mean ever since Bella's been back, I've been falling asleep with her, and Jasper has been over here, so he has been falling asleep with Alice. I guess we were used to it. Then my door opened. It was Alice, she looked really tired. She walked over to my dresser and was looking through it. "Alice, what are you doing?" I asked and I sat up and turned on the light. Jasper was staring at Alice. "I'm getting one of your shirts for Bella to wear, because she can't sleep and I asked her if that would help, and I'm also getting one of Jazzy's shirts for me" she said. She walked over to Jasper and kissed him real quick. She left my room with two shirts. I turned off the light and layed back down.

**APOV**

I went into my room and gave Bella, Edward's shirt, and we changed into our boyfriends shirts. I layed back down and tried to go to sleep.

It was now almost 1:30 in the morning and I still could not sleep! Ugh! I needed Jazzy. "Bells?" I whispered. I wondered if she was still awake. "yeah?" Screw the damn punishment. I got up and walked over to my door. I opened it. "Ali, where are you going?" she asked. I walked down the hallway towards Edward's room.

**JPOV**

Oh my god. It was one thirty in the morning and I still can't sleep. "Edward?" I asked. He's probably still awake. "Yes, Jasper" he said. "Nothin, I hate this punishment" I said. "Me too" Edward said. Then the door opened. Edward turned on his light and we both sat up. It was Alice. "Look, screw the damn punishment, me and Bella can't sleep, and clearly neither can you guys" Alice said. She ripped the covers off Edward, and pulled him up, or at least attempted too. "What are you doing Alice?" he asked and he stood up. "Go sleep in my room," she said. Edward left the room and Alice got in the bed. She scooted over to me. I kissed her real quick. "I love you Alice" I said. "Love you too Jazz" she said and I wrapped my arms around her. And we started to fall asleep.

**BPOV**

I heard the door open and close again. Alice probably just went to the bathroom. I felt the bed shift. And someone scooted closer to me. "Jeeze Alice, you're a little close" I said. "You know I can always sleep on the couch downstairs" Edward said. I turned around and sat up. It was Edward, "Alice kicked me out of my room, and I'm glad she did" he said. I kissed him real quick and layed back down. I scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you Edward" I said. "love you too Bells" he said. And then we fell asleep.

I got woken up by Alice. "Edward, wake up, mom's gonna be up soon" she said and she was shaking Edward. Edward woke up and he kissed me before he left the room. "Alice, what time is it?" I asked. "Time to get ready for school" she said. "I don't want to, I'm too tired" I mumbled, sitting up. "I know me too, I know its your only your second day, but do you think Charlie would let you stay home?" she asked. "I don't know, ask him" I said. Then she got her cell phone and actually called Charlie. "Hello Charlie…..yeah, I wanted to know if Bella could stay home with me today……yeah see last night we couldn't get to sleep…..oh well it's a punishment for me and Edward…..oh well Jasper has been staying over he because him and his dad got into a fight, and so now Bella is staying with me and Jasper is staying with Edward…..yeah, and Bella can't go into Edward's room and Jasper can't come in mine….yeah okay…alright thank you…bye" she said and she hung up. "I'm gonna go tell Esme that we are staying home" she said and she left the room. Then Edward came in. "Alice?" he asked. "She went to go tell Esme, that were staying home, cause we're too tired" I said. He walked over to me. "Oh good, me and Jazz already told her that we were gonna stay home." he said. He leaned down and kissed me. "Okay, well Esme is probably gonna come in here soon. Just stay in here, and then she leaves at 6:48, and then come in my room. Okay, love?" he asked. I nodded. "Edward, get back to your room, Esme's coming" Alice said. Edward ran out of the room and Alice sat on her bed. "So its 6:30 now, so in 18 minutes you and Jazz are switching," she said. I nodded. Esme came in Alice's room. "So, I heard the boys couldn't sleep either" she said. "Well, I guess…" Esme started saying but Alice cut her off. "That there is no more punishment?" Alice asked, a little too hopeful. "No, I was gonna say some time apart will be good for you guys, what's gonna happen when Jasper and Bella go back home? You and Edward can't be with them every night." Esme said to Alice. "Well mom, if being apart is good then how come when Bella moved, Edward was a complete shut-out?" Alice asked innocently. I laughed a little. "Well, she's here know and they see each other now." Esme said, "Well I have to get going." she said. She left the room and then we waited till her car left. I got up and walked out of Alice's room. I passed Jasper in the hallway. I opened Edward's door and closed it behind me. "Hey" He said walking over to me. "Hey" I said. He wrapped his arms around my waist. And I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me and I started kissing him back. I pulled away and grabbed his hand. "Come on" I said. I sat on his bed and he sat next to me. "Can we sleep, then pick up where we left off?" I asked him. He chuckled and kissed me once more. "Yes Bella" he said. I got under the covers and so did he. Normally there was space between us when we slept, but I scooted so close that there wasn't any room between us. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too" I said.

After a few hours of sleeping it was around 10 a.m. We were all up and downstairs watching TV. When the phone rang. Alice answered it. "Hello?……WHAT!??!……NOW?…..why?!….ugh! Fine bye." she said. "What Alice?" We all asked. "Carlisle forgot to tell us that the Denali's are coming for a visit" she said. Me and Jasper had confusion, all over our faces. "The Denali's consist of Tanya, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar. Eleazar and Carmen are the parents. And Tanya is our age and so annoying," Edward said. "And she always flirts with Edward" Alice interjected. "Yes, anyways as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Edward said. "Hey, I let you sleep in my room last night," Alice said in defense. "I let you sleep in mine," Edward said. "Okay anyways continue." I said. "Okay so anyways she is really annoying and Kate is 6 I think, yeah she's 6." he said. "How come I've never met em'" Jasper said. "Because we have only gone to visit them, and now they are coming today. Thank-you lord we have guest bedrooms" Alice said. Then the doorbell rang. "NO!" they shouted. Jasper and me laughed. Edward and Alice wouldn't move off the couch so me and Jasper went to answer the door. We opened the door and there was a big guy, a small petite women, a strawberry blonde girl, a long brown haired little girl, and 3 guys. "Hi" we said. "Umm….this is the Cullen residence, isn't it?" the big guy said. "Yup, your at the right place." Jasper said. "Come in" I said and we stepped aside. "Umm…who are you?" the girl with strawberry blond hair asked. "I'm Bella, and this is Jasper" I said. "Hello" Jasper said in a southern voice. I laughed. "Hello, I'm Eleazar, this is my wife Carmen, My daughter Kate, my daughter Tanya, and my 2 nephews, Jacob, and Embry" he said motioning to all of them. Then Alice and Edward came into view. Tanya's face lit-up. "Edward!" she yelled. "Hi Tanya," he said. "Hello, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate" he said. "Hello everybody" Alice said. "So I see you have met my boyfriend Jasper" Alice said, "And Edward's girlfriend, Bella" Alice said motioning to me and Edward. "Umm…who are they?" Alice asked. "Oh Alice this is my nephew Jacob and my other nephew Embry" Eleazar said. Alice nodded. The Jacob kid kept staring at me, it was kind of creepy, and the one kid Embry was staring at Alice. Then Carlisle came through the door. He greeted everybody and then he said that Tanya would have to share a room with me and Alice. Oh Great.

Tanya was getting really annoying. It was now night time and Me and Alice were in Alice's bed watching Chelsea Lately. Tanya had just finished setting up her sleeping bag on the floor. We were getting ready to go to sleep. Me, Alice, Jasper, and Edward had all decided if we couldn't go to sleep again, then we would do what we did last night. Except instead of Alice and Edward switching places, Alice and I would just go in Edward's room. Edward had a huge bed, so it can fit all of us, with still some room. We had taken turns taking showers, and Alice made me put on this lotion that you put on after shaving and it makes your skin really, really soft. So now every time my legs rubbed together, it was really soft. I glanced over at the clock and it flashed 12:34. Just like last night. "Ali?" "Bells?" Me and Alice had said at the same time. We laughed. "Oh my god, will you two shut up. Its twelve-thirty!" she yelled at us. "Sorry, Tanya, me and Bella will just go downstairs and watch some TV to fall asleep to" Alice said. We got up and closed Alice's door behind us. We passed by where Jacob and Embry were and there door was open, we passed it and then we heard our names being called. "Alice, Bella" we stopped and stepped into the doorway. "Yes?" we asked. "We just uhh wanted to know if ya wanted to…ya know…have some fun" Jacob and Embry said. "Eww" we said. "Come on" they said and they started walking towards us. "No" They started walking closer and our backs hit the wall. "I suggest you two fellows step back in side your room" Jasper said in a another southern accent "Or your gonna get your ass kicked." Edward said. "Gezze, can't have any fun" Embry said. They went back in there room and they shut the door. "Come on" they said and we went in Edward's room. We got on our separate sides of the bed. Me and Edward were far away from Alice and Jasper. I snuggled up to Edward and his hand was on my leg. He was running his hand up and down my leg. I smiled and I kissed him real quick. His hand went higher and it was on my thigh. "Edward…" I warned him. "What?" he whispered innocently. Gosh, him and Alice. He kept going. "Fine," I said. Then I hitched my leg around his waist. He smirked and he pulled me closer. I kissed him, and he kissed me back. He put his hand on my hip and pulled me on top of him. We were making out and his hand was back on my leg. Then I pulled away. I got off him and layed back down where I was. "Aww, Bella, come on that's not fair." he said. "Edward…" Alice said. "See, it is too fair," I said. I snuggled up to him again and he put his arm around me. "I love you" I said. "I love you too" he said. "aww" Alice and Jasper said. "shut-up and go to sleep" I said. And then we all fell asleep.

**APOV**

I woke up and woke up Bella, we almost got caught by Carlisle when we were walking back to my room. When we were back in my room, Tanya left to go down stairs, I shut the door and turned to Bella. "What?" she said. "Nothing, what were you and Edward doing last night." I said. "Nothing, he just kept touching me" she said. "Well Bella see when…." I started saying. "Ugh, Alice can I have one conversation with you, without you being perverted?" she said. I laughed. "Okay, fine, come on we have to get dressed." I said. We got dressed. I headed downstairs to where Jasper would be. Bella went in Edward's room to see if he was ready. I sat down next to Jasper on the couch. I leaned over and kissed him. That is how Jasper and I waste our time, by kissing.

**BPOV**

I knocked on Edward's door and walked in. I closed it behind me. "Hey" I said. "Hey" he mumbled. I could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong?" I asked. I sat next to him on the bed. "Nothing, I just….really hate this punishment, and then on top of our suckey punishment I have to put up with that guy Jacob starring at you." he said. He pulled me into his lap, and I turned myself around, so that way my legs were wrapped around his back. "Well, right now, none of it matter's. It's just me and you" I said. I kissed him and he kissed me back. He layed us down on his bed, and he was hovering over me. We were making out when Alice called our names. "Coming" I yelled. Edward got off me and sat on the bed. I got up and was ready to leave, and he was still sitting there. "Are you coming?" I asked. "Yeah, just….just give me a minute" he said, "Why?" I said. "Because right now, I can not stand at the moment, my uhh…my foot hurts." he said. The liar. I smiled. I walked down stairs. "Hey, where's Edward? We have to leave" Alice said. "He's upstairs, he has a little issue" I said. "What issue? It better be a good issue if he's gonna make me late, what did he say to you?" Alice said. "Oh umm he said he couldn't stand" I said. "Ugh! He is impossible" Alice yelled. "Alice, its because of…." I started to explain to her, but then he came downstairs. "Never mind lets just go" Alice said. We all got in Alice's car, and Alice made the boys sit in the back. We pulled up to the school and got out. We made our way to homeroom, and the rest of the day was fine I guess.

Later on that day Alice wanted to go shopping. Again. "Come on, Bella, please" she begged. "Nope," I said. "Come on, I'm your best friend" she said. "So is Edward, Jasper and Emmett, if they asked me to go shopping with them I would say no too" I said. "Okay, but I'm your _girl_ best friend. Please, Bella." she said and she pretended to cry. "Ugh, fine" I said. "Yay!" she said. We got in her Porsche and drove to the mall in Port Angeles or Seattle or wherever it is. We have been shopping for a while now, and I'm really tired of walking. I was currently following Alice around, while she was looking at some clothes. "So Bells.." she said. I looked at her "yes Ali?" I said. "Have you and Edward…you know…" she started saying. "Alice, I haven't even been back for a full week yet and your asking me that?" I asked. Alice is so unbelievable sometimes. "Well, you guys act like you have, I mean he's always messing with you." she said, continuing to look at clothes. "Alice…" I trailed off. She started looking at the lacy items. "Ali, don't you think you have enough of that?" I said. She held one of the bra's to inspect it. "Yeah, I guess." she said and she took it to the counter and bought it. "Then why did you just buy it?" I asked her. We were leaving the store and going back home. I waited in the car while she put the bags in her trunk. She got in the car. "Because Bella, it is not for me" she said. I starred at her with horror. "I also bought a matching pair of underwear for it" she said. She smiled at me and I just starred out the window. "Alice, who are they for?" I asked. I knew that once I asked, I would be done for. "For you silly" she said. I groaned. "Alice, I don't need any of that stuff" I said. "Yes. yes you do" she said. "No I don't" I said. "Yes you do Bella! Either way you are going to wear that" she said. "Ugh! Sometimes you are unbelievable" I said. "Yes, but you love me for it" she said. I sighed. She pulled up into the driveway and parked her car. We got out and I helped her carry the bags in. When we walked in Jasper and Edward where sitting on the couch with huge grins. "What?" me and Alice asked. "Those guys left" they said. "Okay…" "And, Texas boy over here got our punishment lifted." Edward said. "Really? That's awesome now we don't have to sneak in your room" Alice said. Esme passed by the couch and walked into the other room. "What about a room?" she said. "Nothing Mom" Alice yelled. I laughed. She hit me on my arm. "Shut-up or I'll show Edward what's in the bag" she said. Jasper and Edward looked at us. "I don't care, you bought it" I said. "Whatever" she mumbled. "I'm going upstairs, come on Jazzy" Alice said. Jasper took her bags, and followed her upstairs. "Whipped" Edward called after Jasper. "Yeah, cause your not" he yelled back. I giggled and sat next to Edward on the couch. He put his arm around me, and I leaned into him. "So how are you doing Love?" he said. "Fine, you?" I asked. "Perfect" he said and he hugged me tighter. I smiled. "So what was in the bag?" he asked. I blushed. "Just stuff that Alice thought was…..necessary. Well according to her it is a necessity so yeah" I said. He chuckled. "And what would that be?" he said. "Like you already don't know," I mumbled. "What was that?" "Nothing, you'll probably find out soon enough" I said. "Do you wanna go upstairs?" he asked me. "Sure" I said. I got off the couch and then he did. We went up to his room and I sat on his bed. "So when is Tanya and all them leaving?" I asked. "Umm…I think tomorrow, when Jacob and Embry left today they said that Tanya and them were leaving tomorrow so yeah" he said. I moved up towards the front of the bed so I could lean up against the headboard. Edward came and layed next to me and he put his arm around me again. I leaned into his side. I sighed happily. "So about this morning, I just…I wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable or anything" Edward said, trailing off. I smiled. "It's fine, its nice to know" I said. He chuckled. "Nice to know what?" he said. "That I have that kind of affect on you" I said. I looked at him, he was smiling. I smiled at him and put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face to mine. I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back and moved us so he was hovering over me. I let my hands tangle in his hair. Then I heard Alice scream in frustration. Edward pulled away and got off me. We got off the bed, and walked to Alice's room. We opened her door and saw her screaming at Tanya and Jasper was trying to calm her down. "OH MY GOD! TANYA! Get over it. He doesn't like you. Stop telling everybody that he does!! Can you not see that he _loves_ another girl. He never liked you and never will!" Alice was yelling. I looked at Edward. He smiled at me. This was not the time to smile. Alice was pissed. Not a very good thing. She could probably make a grown man cry when she was mad. I walked over to Alice and dragged her away from Tanya with Jasper following her. They were on separate sides of her room now. "Alice you don't know that!" Tanya yelled back. Alice tried to go towards her but I held her back. "Yes I do! You would have to be blind not to see that!!" Alice screamed. She tried going for Tanya again. "Bella, let me go" she said. "No, Alice, you'll thank me later" I said. "I'm not blind! You are! It's just an act, he doesn't love her!" Tanya yelled. Then Edward stepped in front of Alice. "Tanya, just shut the fuck up! I don't like you, So stop telling all your friends that I do!" he said. "What is going on in here?!" Carlisle yelled as him and Esme walked in. "Tanya keeps telling every one of her friends that her and Edward are dating and that they did it. And its really pissing me off!" Alice said to Carlisle. "What the fuck Tanya?" Edward yelled at her. "Tanya, did you do that?" Carlisle asked her. "No I did not" she said. Oh my god, I'm with Alice on this one, this bitch told her friends that her and Edward did that and then denying it. Ughh! "Yes you did you little liar! I heard you just 5 minutes ago talking about it on your cell phone with your friends! And Jasper heard you too!" Alice yelled. "Ali, calm down" I whispered in her ear. She turned around to face me. "How can you be calm? She told every one of her friends that her and your boyfriend hooked up!" she whispered back to me. "I'm not calm, in fact I want to push this bitch down some stairs, but I'm just better at controlling my anger, than you" I whispered. She turned back around. "Tanya, maybe you should stay in a different room, We will all talk about this later" Carlisle said. Tanya moved her stuff to a different room and the rest of the day went as normal, well I guess.

**Okay so umm….chapter 3 will probably be up next week end or during the week. Idk. Oh yeah just to let you peoples know, My other story "This Kind of Night" is on hold. I wrote the whole chapter 5 in my journal and I was going to type it, but I can't find my journal. XD. Sorry, well umm…please review, I want to know how I'm doing with this story. :D**

**- Sara**


	3. Shopping Incidents

Hello! Haha sorry it took so long to update. I'm not gonna lie and say I had writings block or something, I just kind of kept putting it off. And I'm not gonna say I had better things to do and that I was so busy, cuz I wasn't. lol. I had a whole bunch of times to write, but I just didn't. Anyways this chapter is only 5 pages in Microsoft word, sorry its not the usual 12 page chapter. Anyways…enjoy the chapter and please review, I love to know how I'm doing! :D

-Sara Lee

Chapter 3: **Shopping Incidents**

**Song:**Heartbeat by Stereo Skyline

**BPOV**

It has been about 2 days since Tanya and all them left. Alice got Jasper and I, to stay another week and she had called Charlie and everything. And now, today is Saturday, and my life is becoming very, _very_ difficult. I glanced at the clock, it was around 12:30. I had already taken a shower and gotten ready with the clothes Alice made me wear, and I am currently sitting on Edward's bed, waiting for him to get out of the shower and get ready so we can just leave already. The sooner we leave, the sooner it will be over. Today Alice wanted to go to the mall, all four of us. She had called Emmett and Rosalie, but they left to go somewhere for the weekend. Alice had given us an hour to get ready and we have about……10 minutes left. Great.

Oh yeah the reason my life is becoming very difficult because of a certain someone. Yep, you got me, it's because of Edward. Every time we are alone it takes all my strength just to not jump on him. I'm pretty sure Alice would be happy if I did, because she thinks that we need to. Stupid Emmett, making her all perverted and stuff. His door opened. "Sorry, I umm…forgot to take my clothes." he said. I looked up and immediately blushed. He was just in his towel. I mean I see him shirtless almost every night but…oh jeeze just fucking shoot me now. He grabbed some clothes and left the room. "Hurry Up" I called after him. Like 2 minutes later he came back in, fully clothed. He was just wearing jeans and a grey short sleeve t-shirt. I stood up. He leaned down slightly and kissed me. He tried to deepen it, but I pulled away. I sat down on the edge of his bed. Edward sat down next to me. "Bella," he said. "Yeah?" I whispered. "What's wrong? Ever since Tanya left you been really….distant, I mean Bells, you know that never happened right?" he said. I looked down at his floor. "It's really nothing, it's just…that," I looked at him and layed my hand on his heart. "you…are _very_….tempting" As I said that, I blushed. He smiled. "Well, you know you are too, but I must deal with it better." he said and he lightly chuckled. "Yep, you sure deal with it better" I said so he could here me, and I mumbled the last part, " like when you can't even stand". I got up and walked towards his bedroom door. He blocked me and stood in front of his door, so I couldn't leave.

"What was that?" he said. "What?" I asked, smiling at him. "What you mumbled." he said smirking. "Oh, that was nothing, lets just go downstairs so we can leave." I said. "Not until you kiss me" he said. I smiled and stretched a little bit and kissed him. "Alright, lets go." he moved out of the way and I grabbed his hand and we went downstairs.

……**.At the mall…….**

We had parked at the front of the mall, and Alice wants to go to a store in the back. It was really far and Edward and Jasper offered to give us piggyback rides, so that was fine. Currently we are in the middle of the mall.

**SPOV(Seth)**

I am currently in the mall, with my girlfriend, Meleney. I know her from school and about 4 days ago, I asked her out. We were holding hands walking when she put her other hand on my arm and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Aww, that's so cute," she said. "What?" I asked looking at her. She lifted her head and pointed. "Them, they look so in love. It's really cute" she continued. I looked wear she was pointing and I saw Bella and her friends. "Them? The people that are getting piggyback rides?" I asked. "Yeah" she said. And she giggled. "That's my sister, and her friends, you want to meet them?" I asked. "Yeah!" she said and she smiled and I smiled back. We walked towards Bella, Alice, and them.

**BPOV**

"You guys are really slow, come on, we still have half the mall to go" Alice said. She kicked Jasper's side as if he was a horse. "Giddy up" she said. We all started laughing. "Yeah, Edward, giddy up" I said and lightly moved my foot against his side. "Aw, Come on Bella, you can do better than that, here watch" she said. "Jazz, get closer to Edward," Alice said. "Why?" "Just do it" Alice huffed. Alice then punched Edward on the arm. "Ow, Alice" he said. "Like that Bella. But with your foot and his side instead of his shoulder." She said. "Hey Bells, isn't that your brother that's coming over here?" Jasper said. "Huh?" I said and I looked over where he was currently looking and saw Seth and some girl holding hands. "Awww! Seth has a girlfriend" Alice exclaimed and since they were close to us, there heard Alice, because Seth smiled and heard the girl giggle.

They walked up to us and Alice and I got off Jasper and Edward's backs. "Hey Seth" I said. "Hey Bells, haven't seen you in awhile" he said and he gave me a hug. Of course, you could hear Alice "aww" at that. "Yeah." I said. "So, Seth, who's this?" Alice said. Seth laughed at Alice's enthusiasm. "This is Meleney, my girlfriend." he said while motioning to her. "Hi" she said. "Hi Meleney" I said and smiled at her. She smiled back. "Hi Meleney, I love your name its really cute, I'm Alice, this is Jasper , and that's Edward, my brother" Alice said. "Thank-you, so your Alice Cullen, and that means your Edward Cullen" she said while looking at Edward. "Uhhhm, yeah, how do you know us?" Edward asked her. "Oh, I don't, my sister does, she has pictures of you in her room and she talks about you all the time, like at dinner she's always like "So today, Edward walked past me blah, blah, blah" she said, We all probably had shock written all over our faces. "Who's your sister?" I asked. "Lauren Mallory" she said. "She…..she has pictures? What the hell?" Edward said. "Yeah, she's real obsessive" "Okay, well we will let you guys continue shopping" Seth said. "Nice meeting you" Meleney said. "You too" Jasper said. "Bella?" Seth said. "Yeah?" I asked and he hugged me again real quick. "Next week?" "Yup" I said. We pulled out of our hug. "Good, cuz I can't take Leah anymore and," he said and he looked at Edward. "You come with her, maybe you can shut Leah up" he said and they walked away.

"She has pictures?" Edward said. Jasper started laughing. "We can so totally blackmail Lauren with this." he said. "Oh yeah, that reminds me, I have to get pictures for my project" Alice said. "What project?" "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys, on Monday my art teacher asked me if I wanted to do this thing were you show pictures of the most important people in your life. And stuff and she only chose 3 people to do it, and we get our own day to show the junior class." she said excitedly. "Oh, that's awesome, Alice, what do you need pictures of?" I asked her. "Of you guys of course, and Emmett and Rose" she said. "But, I don't want anyone to pose for the pictures, I just want to take them in the moment" she said. We all nodded. "Come on, lets go find that store" she said and we were headed off.

**EPOV**

We had arrived at what Alice calls "a very important store". Bella, Jasper, and me were standing outside of its open doors and Alice was by the enterance. Bella had a light blush on her cheeks and looked terrified, Jasper was scared shitless and so was I. "Oh _HELL_ No! We are not going in there Alice!" I yelled. This caused a couple people passing by to look at us and a few girls to giggle. "Please Alice!" Bella and Jasper begged. "Come on guys, I'll let you go to the game store, and Bella, I will never make you come here again" Alice said. She had her bottom lip stuck out and her hands folded together. Great. Her puppy dog pout. "Fine" Bella grumbled. "What!?! Bella! Come on, please don't make us go in there" Jasper said. "Suck it up, lets….lets just get this over with" she said. Alice and Bella walked in, and me and Jasper followed. I was actually standing in victoria's secret. Some of this stuff was excessively girly. Bella and Alice were over by one the tables that had lacey shit on it. "Alice! Can we go now?" I whined. "Oh my god, fine lets go, you and jasper wine too much," she said and thankfully, we left the store.

We passed a costume store. "Aw! Come on guys lets go in there," Alice said. We followed her in and we started walking around. It wasn't like a Halloween costume shop, it was very open and bright. It had cowboy and princess stuff and other stuff like that in it. Jasper put one of the cowboy hats on. "Yeehaw" he said. Bella laughed, Alice kissed him on the cheek, and I just smiled and shook my head. "Come on Edward, be a cowboy with me!" Jasper said. "No" I replied. "Stop being a drag, Bella's back now, so you have no reason to mope." he said. "I did not mope" I said in defense. "Yes you did. The day she left you sat in your room for like what a month, holding that stupid bunny stuffed animal thing you used to be obsessed with saying repeatly I miss Bella, I'm never gonna see my Bella again. When it was exactly 1 year after she left, you wouldn't come out of your room again. When…" Alice said. "Okay! Alice, maybe I did" I cut her off from talking more. "Whatever, here put this hat on" Bella said. "I miss that bunny what ever happened to it?" Bella asked. I chuckled. "Alice has it in her room" I said. "Why" "I don't know, she thought it was cute or something" "Oh" she replied.

**------Monday------**

**BPOV**

The whole junior class is currently in the auditorium for that project Alice was doing. She just finished it and is now starting the question part. Emmett raised his hand. He was passed the mic. "Yes Emmett?" Alice said. "I have a small video clip that I think goes perfectly along with your project Ali" he said. Alice smiled. "Can we play it?" she asked the art teacher and she nodded. Emmett handed the disc to somebody and the lights turned off. It started to play on the huge screen. A date popped up first telling the day it was taken, and it was filmed yesterday. It was filmed in Alice and Edward's living room.

_It was me, Edward, Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch. "Alright, me and Alice are gonna go upstairs" Jasper said while they were getting off the couch. "So in other words you're going to go have sex with my sister" Edward said. _Everyone in the auditorium laughed._ "Pshhh, Edward, I would never do that" Jasper said. "Jazz, you do it all the time," Edward had said back to him. "Well you have sex with my sister all the time too!" Jasper said in defense. Edward stood up and Alice said next to me on the couch. "You don't have a sister" he said. "Bella is my sister. Well not really, but I consider her my sister" Jasper said. "Actually Jazz, Edward and Bella don't do that, they haven't yet" Alice said. Jasper opened his mouth in fake surprise. Then he closed it. "Yeah I know, I mean you guys barely even kiss" Jasper said. _A couple people said yeah_, "We do too!" I had said. "Fine then kiss" Alice said. Therefore, I had walked over to Edward, pushed him on the other couch, got on top of him and we had started making out. "Hey! Emmett! When do you get here?" Jasper said walking towards the camera. "Why is your camera on?" Alice asked. "I uhhh…ummm" Emmett stuttered. Edward and I had stopped. "Emmett!" Edward yelled and he chased him out of the house. I sat back down on the couch and Jasper said back down. "Yeah I believe it when you guys do it" _

Then the video ended. I was blushing so much. Alice went to the microphone on the podium again. "Well umm…thank-you Emmett. For that, any more questions?" She said. Lauren raised her hand. "Lauren if it was about this video, don't even ask, because I will out you in front of the whole junior class." Alice said. Lauren looked confused, but she kept her hand up. "Fine, what Lauren?" Alice asked. "So since Edward and Bella don't do that, does that mean Edward is available?" She said. I want to push her down several flights of stairs right now. "You would like that Lauren, wouldn't you, since you have pictures of him in your room" Alice said and almost everyone gasped. "No I don't" she said. "Yes, you do, you sister Meleney even told us so," Alice replied with a smirk on her face. "How do you know her?" Lauren asked. "She's dating Bella's little brother, Seth," Alice said. Moreover, she left the podium.

Mrs. Cope went up to the podium. "Well students that was an, interesting video. Tomorrow will be Angela's project. Well, you can all be dismissed for the day. Good Afternoon" she said and everyone started evacuating the auditorium. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked to his locker, cause he had to get something. Jessica and Angela came over to his locker. "Hi Bella" Angela said, "Hi Angela" She was really sweet, I really do have no clue why she is friends with Lauren and Jessica, but whatever. "Hi Edward" Angela said. "Hey Angela" he said. "So Edward, I was wondering, if…" Jessica started saying but he held up his hand to stop her. "No thank you" he said. "You don't know what I was going to say," she said. She stepped closer to him. I swear to god I'm gonna punch this bitch. "Jessica, I have to go." he said. "Bye Angela" I said. "Bye Bella, Edward" she said and she waved back as we were walking and I saw Jessica slap her on the arm.

We got into Edward's Volvo and started driving to his house. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked me. "Umm….I don't know" "Are you up for a hike or something?" he said. I stared at him. "What?" I breathed out. "Never mind" he said, clearly disappointed. " No what?" I said. "I wanted to take you to this one place, its in the forest." he said. "Oh, well then lets go" I said. He smiled at me. "Okay well we have to stop at the house first." he said. I nodded. I leaned over and kissed him.

**Well? Did you like it? Yes the Medow is coming up in the next chapter. Lol Ummm…..leave reviews!!!**

**-Sara Lee**


	4. Website

I made a website to post authors notes on there and stuff. so yeah. go there to check when there will be updates from now on.

Oh yeah Mikiala, there are songs on there, that your mom would probably not let you listen to cuz the say the f word in it so yeah turn of your sound when you go here.

Alright now this is for my retard cousin mikiala. (no offense Team Jacob, lol) Who can't acess the website I made. It's mystuffsavedcolorfulcrayons(.)Webs(.)Com

Just delete the ( )

Anyways. So how do you like the CD?

Lol

Well anyways bye bye! :D

-Sara


	5. Movies, Popcorn, and of course Emmett

**Hey Guys!!**

**So anyways sorry its been so long, have you been checking the website? Huh? Have you? =D lol. Well this update is a couple days before I said I would so consider it a present. A present to everyone who reads this, its for the holiday of Bella's Birthday! Lol, it was like a week or something ago but whatever. In case you didn't know, which I hope you do, it was September 13th. See its past it now. Anyways I worked my ass off to get this done in my hectic schedule. So please enjoy and leave reviews and DON'T forget to add it to your story alert.**

**-Sara**

**Chapter 4: **Movies, Popcorn, and of course Emmett

**Song:** The Man Who Can't Be Moved by the Script

**BPOV**

"Hey Bells, did you hear they're closing down the school for the rest of the week cause of wiring?" Alice said. "Yes, Alice, I think everybody heard, it was announced this morning" I replied. "Well, for tonight through Saturday afternoon, the sad day that you and Jasper go back home, Me, You, Edward, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett are all having a movie night. Or nights you could say." Alice exclaimed and she clapped her hands very excitedly. "Yay" I said sarcastically. "Oh, come on, it will be fun." she said. I nodded. "Oh yeah so Bella where were you and Edward yesterday after school?" Alice asked. "Oh, he took me to this beautiful meadow. Ali, it was so pretty." I said. "Aww that's so cute." she said. "Ms. Cullen and Ms. Swan. Please pay attention," the teacher said. We went back to our work and I started to think back to yesterday.

"_I will be right back, I have to get a blanket to sit on" Edward said as he ran into the house. I waited in the car, wondering where he was taking me. I heard the car door open and Edward tossed a gray blanket in the back seat. We started driving and we were by a lot of trees and forest. "Edward, where are we going?" I asked him. He looked at me briefly and smiled, then turned back to look at the road. We stopped and Edward got out of the car and I did too. "We just have to follow this trail and we will get to our destination." He said. I frowned. Hiking and Clumsiness does not go together good. "Don't worry, get on my back, I'll carry you." He said and he crouched down and I climbed on his back. After maybe 15 minutes of walking, we came to a stop. I lifted my head up from Edward's shoulder to look. I gasped. He chuckled. "It's so pretty." I whispered. It was a small meadow, with wildflowers all around, and tree's surrounding the perimeter of it. He layed down the blanket and sat down. I sat next to him._

"_So, I need to talk to my best friend" Edward said. He looked over at me. I nodded. "Alright but you have to listen to the whole thing, no butting in, okay bells?" "Okay" I said. "Alright, so there's this girl, she's beyond beautiful." he said looking down at the ground. I frowned. "She makes me get shivers every time I hear her voice. I can't help but smile like a dumbass when I see her." By this time, I was starting to think about who was this girl. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "Look at me Bella," he said and I looked up and stopped playing with the grass. "I can never get her out of my head, I'm constantly thinking about her." He wiped away the tear on my cheek with his thumb. "Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, and after high school if she still wants me, I hope very much that her name will be Bella Cullen. And you know what?" he said. I was smiling. "What?" I whispered. "I could not be more in love with this girl." he said and he smirked at me. He leaned over and kissed me. "Well you want to know something?" I asked. He nodded. "I am completely head over heels in love with Edward Anthony Cullen." I kissed him and then he pulled me into his lap. We had sat there for a couple hours, until we had to go back._

I smiled at the thought. Then the bell rang, signaling that the day was over. "Bella, go get Edward and meet us by Emmett's locker." Alice said. I nodded and went to Edward's locker. "Hello" I said. "Hey love" he said. "Come on, we have to meet everybody by Emmett's locker." "Why?" he asked. "Alice is planning a movie night, for the rest of the week. And Emmett and Rose are coming too" I said. He grabbed my hand and we started walking. "Wait the rest of the week? Today's only Tuesday. That's a lot of time to watch movies." Edward said. We got to Emmett's locker. "Okay, so Emmett and Rose are gonna get there stuff and while they are doing that me, Bella, Jasper, and Edward are gonna go rent some movies." Alice said. "Okay," everybody said. We went our separate ways. Edward and I got to his car and Alice just said to meet them at the movie store. "Come on, I wanna see if we can beat them there" Edward said and we drove off.

We pulled up to some video store. Alice's Porsche pulled up next to ours. We got out. Alice pouted. "You suck Edward." I laughed. "What? Why?" he said. "Cause I was supposed to get here first" she said. We all laughed and we walked into the store. "Okay Edward, you come with me to pick out movies and Bella you go with Jasper." Alice said. Jasper and I went to one side of the store and Alice and Edward went to the opposite side. Jasper picked up a DVD and held it up. "_What Happens in Vegas_?" he said. I nodded. "I love that movie." "Everybody loves this movie," Jasper said. "Oh, look" I said. We had gone into the TV season section. "Do you guys watch this?" I asked him and held up season 6 of _Family Guy_. "Yeah! That's like the best show ever!" Jasper said. Some people around us looked at us. I laughed a little.

We had found a couple more DVDs. Then Jasper nudged my arm. "What?" I said quietly. "Do you hear them?" Jasper whispered. In addition, he pointed to the group of 3 guys that were pretending to be looking at DVDs. "Listen" he whispered. "There talking about you and Alice" he whispered again. I listened closely. _"Dude, the girl with the short hair over there was hot," "I know, but look at the brunette at the end of the aisle" "yeah but she's with a guy." "Maybe it's her brother" "maybe, wait look the chick with the short hair is coming over here." "Yeah look at the guy behind her, he has been following her all around the store," "maybe he's a stalker"_ Jasper and I laughed quietly. Alice came over and kissed Jasper. _"See, look! She's with someone" "Well at least the brunettes single" _"Jasper come here real quick," Alice said and she pulled him away to the other side of the store. I looked and Edward was walking over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hey love" he whispered in my ear. "Hey" I said. _"Damn it!" _one of the guys said. I, Edward, and other people looked at them. "They have been talking about me and Alice," I whispered to Edward. "Oh" he said. "Come on," Edward said and we went over were Alice and Jasper were. I heard Alice squeal. "Oh My Jesus! Look what movie it is!" Alice said and she held up _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ to me. "Oh my god, I haven't seen that in forever!" I said. "What?" Jasper and Edward asked. "The Nightmare before Christmas." I said. "No way." they said. "Yeah! Hey remember when we would always watch this." Alice said. My phone vibrated in my pocket. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Bellsey, are you guys still at the movie store?" Emmett asked. "Yeah, were checking out soon. Oh yeah Alice found the Nightmare before Christmas." I said. "Awesome! Okay well me and Rosie are in the living room waiting for you guys" Emmett said. "Okay, well hurry up, bye" I said. "Bye" I hung up my phone. "Was that Emmett?" asked Jasper. "Yeah, he's waiting for us in the living room" I said. "Alright well let's check out" Alice said.

We checked out like 23 DVDs. We pulled up to Alice and Edward's house and saw Emmett's jeep in the drive way. We walked in, and set the movies down on the table. "Alright! How many did you get?" Emmett said. "Umm…about 23" Alice replied. "So are Esme and Carlisle okay with this?" Rosalie asked. "Yeah, I called them at lunch today" Alice said. "So I think we should go get ready and meet back in the living room with our pillows and stuff in about 5 minutes?" Alice said. "Okay" "Em, Rose, you guys know were the guest room is." Alice said. We all headed up the stairs and went into the separate rooms. I went and layed on Edward's bed. He shut his door and layed next to me. "Hi" I said. "Hi" he sighed. I turned my head and looked at him. "What?" I asked him. "Nothing," he said getting all defensive. "Okay jeeze, I was just asking, you didn't have to snap." I said and I sat up. I leaned back against his head board. "I didn't snap at you, I just said nothing." he said dryly. "No, you did. Excuse me for asking then cause apparently I can't ask you things without you getting all defensive." I said. "Whatever Bella, it's not like you need to know everything." he said icily. "Excuse me?" I said. Edward sat up. "I said it's not like you need to know everything!" he said as he raised his voice. "All I did was I asked you what was wrong because you sounded weird, so sorry for caring Edward!" I yelled. "Yeah, okay, Bella well can you just let things be for once?!" he yelled back at me.

**APOV**

Me, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were in the kitchen waiting for Edward and Bella. Then we heard yelling. "Is that Carlisle and Esme?" Emmett asked. "No, they aren't home. It's Edward and Bella." Jasper said. "Oh no" I said. "What Ali?" Rose asked. "When ever they would fight when we were little, it would always be really bad no matter how old we were at the time. And sometimes it would be over something really stupid." Emmett said. "Like hitting?" Rose asked. "No, Edward would never hit a girl, yet alone Bella. Bella has slapped him a couple times though." I said. Then Bella came running down the stairs. I ran in front of her and caught her in a hug. "Bella what's going on?" I asked. "Alice, I just want to go home" she sobbed. We walked over to the couch and Jasper, Emmett, and Rose all came out of the kitchen. "Oh my god, what happened?" Rose asked she sat next to me. Bella was hiding her face in my shoulder. She was sitting next to me, crying, just like she would when we were little.

"Bella," I said. "He's such a jackass" she whimpered. "I know he's a jackass" I said. "he sounded all sad and stuff and so I asked him what was wrong and he like snapped on me and we started yelling and Alice can you please just take me home" she whispered. "No," I said. "Emmett.." she began. "Yeah?" he asked. Him and Jasper would always do whatever she wanted when she cried after a fight with Edward. "No, don't go to Emmett or Jasper….or Rose. None of them are going to take you home." I said. I always had to be the strict one. She sniffled. "Bella, don't worry he's just pmsing." I said. She laughed a little. She sat up and I handed her a tissue. "Alice, he's a boy." she said. "He's also a jackass" I reminded her. She laughed. "Come on, Bella, lets go fix this." I said. "No." she said. I looked at Emmett. "Fine" he said. He picked her up and we all walked her up to Edward's room.

I opened the door and he wasn't in there. Emmett sat Bella down on the bed. "Where is he?" Jasper said. "His windows open." Rose said. He. Did. Not. Leave. OH MY GOD!. "WHAT THE HELL!!!" I screamed. I ran down the stairs and ran outside I saw him walking to his car. "NOO!!!" I yelled and I tackled him in the grass. "YOU! You get your ass back into that house! And you go up stairs! And you and Bella fix this! NOW!" I yelled. I got off him and he got up so we were standing face to face. There was a little kids party going on across the street and the neighbors we lived next door to were outside. They were all staring at us. Wanting to see what happened. "I don't want to Alice" he said quietly. "YOU DON'T WANT TO?!?! Jesus Christ Edward! You and Bella are both 17 years old. And your both acting like your 5!! Get your ass in that house right NOW Edward! Or so help me…" I said, but he cut me off. "Fine!" he said and he walked in the house. I turned around and almost all our neighbors were standing in the street in front of the house. "Ummm…..yeah, I'm gonna go take care of that" I said. I went inside the house. And I saw some of the neighbors shaking their heads and snikering.

**EPOV**

Jeeze. I fucked up bad. I yelled at her for no reason. God why did I do that. I entered my room, Bella was sitting on my bed, and Jasper, Em, and Rose were standing by her. "Hey Jackass" Emmett said. "We'll just go now," Rosalie said, they left, and they shut the door. "I'm so sorry love," I whispered. I sat next her. "I didn't mean what I said, I was just thinking about something and it got me mad and when you asked what was wrong, I just, I'm sorry there's no excuse for yelling at you." I said. She looked at me, and then she was hugging me.

**BPOV**

"I'm sorry too," I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me to hug me back. "I love you," I whispered. "I love you too Bells" I said. I heard a faint "Aww" I pulled away and looked at Edward and he got up and opened his door and Emmett, Alice, Rose, and Jasper all stumbled, they almost fell but they caught them selves. "I umm…lets go watch movies, shall we?" Alice said. They all went to go get there pillows and blankets. "Me and Bella get the couch," Edward yelled out to them. "Ugh! Fine" Alice said. Edward grabbed two pillows and his blankets and handed them to me. I looked at him and then he picked me up bridal style and we walked downstairs behind Alice and Jasper. We set up were everyone was gonna be sitting. We were all in the kitchen and Alice was making tons of bags of popcorn. She made 6 bags. She poured two bags in each of the big three bowels and Emmett would take a piece of popcorn and throw it at Alice. "Emmett!" she said. The guys took the bowls of popcorn and Alice turned of the lights and closed the curtains. It was semi dark. "Okay everyone get into places and get comfortable" Alice said. As she put in The Nightmare Before Christmas. Edward layed down on his side on the couch. Then he pulled me down to lay in front of him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into him. Emmett and Rosalie were on the loveseat, and Alice and Jasper were on the other one.

It was around 2, maybe 3 in the morning now and we had just finished another movie. Through out all most all of them Emmett threw pieces, and occasionally handfuls, of popcorn at people. "Do you want to go upstairs?" Edward whispered in my ear. "Yeah" I said. Emmett and Rosalie were already heading up the steps. "I'll wake Ali and Jazz up" I said. I shook Alice's shoulder. "Ali wake up" Her eyes fluttered open. "Hi Bells" she said. "Hi Ali, its time to wake up" I said. "Oh okay, so how are you?" I laughed a little bit. "I'm fine, now get up." Jasper was standing and he pulled her up. "I swear I think she's on crack or something when she wakes up" Edward said.

We headed up stairs, with Alice and Jasper right behind us. Emmett and Rose were waiting at the top of the stairs for us. "Emmett wanted a hug goodnight" she said. Emmett gave me a hug then Edward, then Alice, and then Jasper. Rose gave us all a hug too. Then Alice said she wanted a hug. Then Jasper did. We finally went to separate rooms and ended the hug fest. Edward closed his door and I was laying where he sleeps on the bed. He looked at me and smiled.

**EPOV**

I closed the door and turned to find Bella laying where I sleep. I smiled and chuckled to myself. I went and layed down next to her. "I'm gonna miss sleeping next you when I go back home" she whispered. "I know, I will too." I leaned over and kissed her. She kissed me back. It was filled with love and passion. I pulled her closer to me and she knotted her hands in my hair. I put my arm around her waist. We had to pull away for air. "I love you" I whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I love you too" she breathed. She yawed. "Alright let's go to bed." I said. She just nodded. I went to turn off the light, but she said wait. "We're still in our clothes." Oh yeah. I almost forgot. I got undressed to my boxers and I tossed her the shirt I was wearing. She was looking around for her shorts. "Hmph" she said. She took off her jeans and then her t-shirt. I couldn't help but stare at her. She put on the shirt and walked over to me. She leaned up a little bit and whispered in my ear. "See something you like?" she said. I nodded, and I kissed her. I cupped her cheek in my hand as I kissed her. She backed up against the wall. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

We pulled away for air, and I kissed her neck. Then she pulled my lips back to hers. I tried to back us up to the bed, but I ended up knocking something over. Then my door opened. "No. No. Its fucking 3 am. I'm tired. I don't care that you want to prove your undying love or whatever. You are not gonna keep me up with all this shit." Emmett said. I was still holding Bella up and her legs were wrapped around my waist. "Now, go to bed." Emmett said and he shut the door, then he opened it again. "Nice boyshorts by the way Bella" he said then he shut the door and I heard him walking down the hall way. Bella had a light blush on her cheeks and I noticed that the shirt had ridden up. I smiled a bit. "I love you" I whispered. She looked at me and whispered back "I love you too". She met her lips with mine and we started kissing again. This time we were successful falling back onto the bed. I flipped us over, so I was hovering above her. We broke apart for air and I looked at her. I pushed her hair out of her face. "Your beautiful, you know that" I said. The light pink color tinted on her cheeks became darker. Bella leaned up a little and lightly kissed me. She pulled away and I pouted. She giggle and leaned up again. She licked my bottom lip and we started making out. There was a knock on my door. I'm seriously gonna punch Emmett. "Hey asshole, mom and dad are home." Alice said and she closed the door. I groaned. "Alice, what are you doing up?" Carlisle said. "shit" I said. Then before I could get off Bella, my door was opened. "Edward" Carlisle said. I got off her and Bella pulled my shirt down as far as she could. "Yeah dad?" I said. He snickered. "I think we all need to have a talk tomarrow" he said and he shut the door.

I groaned and layed back. "Fuck" I said. "what? Don't they know about Alice and Jasper?" Bella said. "No, they would never have a clue." Bella layed back and curled up against my side. She layed her head on my chest and I put my arms around her waist. "It'll be fine, it's not like we did anything" she said. "I know, but it looks like we did, I was about you in my boxers and you in my t-shirt. Their gonna think something happened." I sighed. "Well, we'll just have to see. Come on lets go to bed." she said. I reluctantly got up and turned off the light. I got back in bed. And she snuggled up to me again.

**BPOV**

To say that this would be scary would be an understatement. Me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are all around the kitchen counter eating cereal. We were all very aware that Esme had found Alice and Jasper last night when Carlisle had found us making out. I mean me and Edward weren't as bad as Alice and Jasper, because we were just kissing, they were…well…being rabbits. So know Esme and Carlisle are convinced that we all need to sit down and talk. Wonderful.

We heard footsteps, and Alice gasped and we all had a look of horror on our face. They didn't come in the kitchen, they went straight to the living room. Waiting for us. We all finished our cereal and put the bowls in the sink. We all stood by the kitchen entry way, not wanting to leave. Emmett decided to go first into the living room, Rosalie in tow. Then me and Edward went. Alice and Jasper were to scared to go, but they finally did after 5 minutes. We were all seated on the couch, with Carlisle and Esme standing before us. "So after what happened last night, I think its an appropriate time to have a talk to all of you." Carlisle said.

**-.~x.~.-.~x.~.-.~x.~.-.~x.~.-.~x.~.-.~x.~.-.~x.~.-.~x.~.-.~x.~.-.~x.~.-.~x.~.-.~x.~.-.~x.~.-.~x.~.-.~x.~.-.~x.~.-.~x.~.-.~x.~.-.~x.~.-.~x.~.**

**Hahaa. That cracks me up. Lol, well I'll start writing chapter 5 probably this week sometime. Then I might have it up by next week, idk. Anyway, Leave reviews!!**

**=D :D :)**** =] =) :]**

**Love,**

**Sara**


End file.
